On My Own
by Saphira00
Summary: Ginny ist verlobt. Unfreiwillig.Was passiert, wenn ihr Verlobter sie bedroht und sie sich verstecken muss? Aber bei wem? Malfoy natürlich! GWDM oder GWOW
1. Kleiderkauf mit Umständen

**My Way**

Ginny schnaubte und stieß die Frau von sich.

„Sie müssen mir sagen, wenn es ihnen nicht gefällt!", sagte die Brautausstatterin beleidigt.

„Mir gefällt es nicht heiraten zu müssen.", antwortete die Braut patzig und half der Frau auf.

„Aber warum? Sie heiraten Harry Potter. Jede würde sich freuen ihn heiraten zu können.", Ginny verdrehte die Augen, wie oft hatte sie diesen Satz doch schon gehört.

„Nur leider bin ich nicht jede Frau.", dachte sie und schaute traurig in den Spiegel.

Sie sah wundervoll aus. Ihre roten Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Die Augen der jungen Frau waren Himmelblau und Sommersprossen sonnten sich auf ihrer Nase. Sie trug ein elfenbeinfarbenes Kleid, was schulterfrei war und zu einem pompösen Rock auslief. Es sah eher aus wie ein Ballkleid, nicht wie ein Hochzeitskleid.

„Warum wollen Sie ihn nicht heiraten? Ich dachte Sie lieben ihn?", fragte die Verkäuferin.

„Wer sagt, dass ich ihn liebe?", zischte Ginny.

„Na, jeder liebt doch Harry Potter!", sagte sie überzeugt.

„Ich nicht! Oder wie würden Sie sich fühlen, einen Mann heiraten zu müssen, den Sie versprochen wurden, weil Ihr Vater, Ihr Bruder und er sich ein paar Gläser Feuerwhiskey zu viel genehmigt haben und Sie deswegen für einen Appel und ein Ei verkauft wurden?", Ginny schrie die Verkäuferin an und ging wutentbrannt in die Umkleidekabine. Die Dame stand kreideweiß da und starrte den Vorhang an, wo die junge Rothaarige gerade dahinter verschwunden war. Ein roter Kopf kam hinter dem Vorhang zum vorschein und fuhr die Verkäuferin an.

„Helfen Sie mir jetzt aus dem Kleid, oder wollen Sie hier Wurzeln schlagen?", fauchte die junge Frau.

Während sie Ginny aus dem Kleid schälte, trat ein junges Paar ein. Die Frau war mopsgesichtig, klein und mollig. Sie hatte schwarzes Haar und ebensolche Augen. Sie lächelte beim Anblick der Kleider. Der Mann hatte strohblondes Haar, welches ihm bis zu den Schultern ging und stufig geschnitten war. Er war das genaue Gegenteil der Frau. Groß, sportlich, aristokratisches Gesicht, sturmgraue Augen. Er lächelte nicht, verdrehte nur die Augen und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Bitte warten Sie einen Moment. Ich muss Mrs. Potter noch aus dem Kleid helfen.", das Gesicht der Verkäuferin erschien und lächelte ihnen zu. Der Mann hatte aufgehört.

‚Mrs. Potter? Hatte dieser Depp tatsächlich geheiratet?'

„Nennen sie mich NICHT Mrs. Potter. Solange ich nicht mit dem Kerl verheiratet bin will ich nicht so genannt werden!", fauchte eine mädchenhafte Stimme hinter dem Vorhang.

„Warum lächelst du Draco? Gefällt dir das Kleid?", fragte Pansy süßlich in sein Ohr.

„Ja, ja ganz nett.", antwortete der Mann und lehnte sich grinsend zurück. Pansy schüttelte den Kopf, dann ging sie sich weiter die Kleider anschauen.

‚Potters Verlobte scheint nicht sehr angetan zu sein, von der Idee ihn heiraten zu müssen.', dachte Draco selbstzufrieden. Obwohl, ging es ihm anders? Er schaute angewiedert zu Pansy und fixierte dann den Vorhang.

Nach fünf Minuten erschien die Verkäuferin. Im Arm ein pompöses Kleid. Draco zog die Augenbraun hoch.

‚Sie will ihn wohl mit dem Tüllmeer erschlagen' Wenn er wüsste wie gar nicht mal so unrecht er damit hatte.

Ginny zog sich erleichtert ihre Jenas und T-Shirt an.

‚Harry würde in der Hochzeitsnacht zu tun haben, sich durch die ganzen Unterröcke zu wühlen.'

Sie zog ihre Chucks an und schob den Umhang zur Seite. Draco war, gelinde gesagt,erstaunt, als er die Frau sah.

‚Tja, da hat Potter einen besseren Griff gemacht als ich.', bemerkte er zerknirscht. Seine Augen wanderten an Ginnys Körper herunter. Sie beachtete ihn nicht, hatte ihn noch nicht mal gesehen.

Draco gefiel, was er sah. Die ausgewaschene Jeans hing an ihrer Hüfte und das T-Shirt lag an ihrem Körper an und betonte ihre Figur. Sie sah rebellisch aus. Ihre roten Haare schwang sie, beim vorbeigehen an Draco, elegant nach hinten. Irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor. Woher kannte er sie nur?

‚Wusste Potter überhaupt, was er da für eine Traumfrau er da hatte?'

Ginny ging gedankenversunken zum Tresen.

Die Verkäuferin war in der Nähstube verschwunden und rief etwas, von wegen sie solle doch bitte noch zehn Minuten warten, dass Kleid würde gerade geändert. Ginny stöhnte. Sie wollte raus aus dieser Puppenstube. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Laden wandern. Er streifte eine mollige, schwarzhaarige Frau, dann wanderte er weiter und blieb an sturmgrauen Augen hängen.

Draco grinste die Frau an. Sie starrte ihn an.

„Ich glaube wir sind beide schon vergeben", sagte Draco lächelnd und stand auf. Ginny blinzelte. Hatte er sie gerade angesprochen? Sie musterte ihn schnell, nicht fähig was zu sagen. Er trug ein weißes Hemd, wo die obersten Knöpfe geöffnet waren, dazu eine schwarze Anzughose und, Ginny grinste, Chucks.

Draco hielt ihr die Hand hin, als er vor ihr stand. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Draco Malfoy.", sagte er und Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Dennoch schlug sie ein, warum wusste sie nicht.

„Ginerva Weasley.", jetzt war es an Draco die Augen zu weiten.

‚Daher kenne ich sie.'

„Die kleine Weasley heiratet Potter", höhnte er, nur um zu verbergen, dass er neidisch auf ihn war.

„Klappe, Malfoy! Du weißt gar nichts!", fauchte die Rothaarige. Hatte sie diesen Mistkerl gerade wirklich noch attraktiv gefunden?

„Vorsicht Füchsin, du verlierst deine Manieren.", grinste Draco selbstgefällig. Ihm gefiel die junge Weasley immer besser.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Du heiratest wohl Crabbe und der sieht ja im Hochzeitskleid echt nicht schlimmer aus als sonst. Was sagt den dein Vater zu den Plänen? Ach ja!", Ginny schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, „Er sitzt ja in Askaban."

Okay, das war geschmacklos. Draco verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache.

„Du kleine Schlange. Du wagst es…", weiter kam er nicht, den Pansy tauchte neben ihm auf.

„Wer ist das Draco - Schatz?", grunzte sie und beäugte die Rothaarige misstraurig. Ginny musste grinsen, als ihr klar wurde warum Draco in dem Laden war.

„Tja, schade, doch nicht schwul!", sagte sie leise, so das es Malfoy gerade noch hören konnte. Pansy stieß ihren Verlobten an, dessen Gesicht sich schon wieder verdunkelt hatte.

„Sie ist eine Bekannte!", knurrte er.

„Mrs. Potter…", die Verkäuferin kam aus der Nähstube.

„Miss. Weasley! Noch bin ich nicht mit dem Typ verheiratet!", zischte Ginny und schaute die Verkäuferin wütend an.

„Weasley? Seit wann ist Weasley eine Bekannte von dir, Draco?", fragte Pansy mit hoher Stimme.

„Seit ich mit ihr in der Siebten was hatte.", sagte er und lächelte Ginny arrogant an. Sie hatten sich eigentlich, nach der Trennung geeinigt, dass niemand von ihrer Beziehung was erfahren würde. Erstens, damit Dracos Ruf nicht geschädigt würde und zweitens wegen Ginnys Bruder Ron.

Pansy lies einen schrillen Schrei vernehmen und Ginny öffnete empört den Mund.

„Miss Weasley? Ihr Kleid. Könnten Sie bitte am Freitag noch mal kommen? Bis dahin sind dann alle Änderungen gemacht.", sagte die Brautausstatterin kleinlaut. Ginny nickte, ohne die Frau anzusehen. Pansy, ohnehin schon vor Wut rot, änderte ihre Gesichtsfarbe in Purpur und wandte sich um, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lies einen schrillen Ton verlauten. Ginny sah sie verwirrt an.

„Nun gut? Wie kommt es dazu, dass du Potter heiratest?", fragte Draco und seine Verlobte fietchte schief. Auf das Gesicht des jungen Manns stahl sich ein abwertender Ausdruck und er sah Pansy verachtend an. Ginny bemerkte das und musste grinsen, was ihr einen fragenden Blick von Draco einbrachte.

„Ich frage doch auch nicht, seid wann du auf Mopsgesichter stehst.", antwortete Ginny schnippisch. Pansy schnappte empört und rannte aus dem Laden, Draco lächelte sie dagegen an. Der Blick der Verkäuferin wurde immer neugieriger. Sie hatte das Geschehen mit großem Interesse verfolgt und lag mittlerweile auf der Theke. Draco bemerkte die Blicke und beugte sich langsam zu Ginny runter. Der jungen Frau wurde schwummrig, als sie seinen auf ihrer Haut spürte und seinen Duft roch.

‚Er riecht immer noch wie früher.", dachte sie plötzlich und hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können. Draco ging es nicht viel anders. Er atmete tief ein, bevor er in ihr Ohr flüsterte: "Wir sollten uns noch mal treffen. Natürlich sollten wir dann auch anders miteinander reden. Was hältst du von der Idee, Ginny - Mädchen?"

Ginny nickte nur langsam mit dem Kopf. Was war nur los mit ihr? Wo war ihre Schlagfertigkeit hin? Wieso kam sie sich vor wie eine Teenagerin, deren Traumtyp sie gerade ansprach?

‚Weil es so ist Ginerva Weasley.', antwortete sie sich selbst.

Draco musste sich derweilen daran hindern Ginny zu küssen.

‚Das wäre zuviel Gesprächsstoff.', ermahnte er sich und schielte durch Ginnys Haar zu der Verkäuferin, die jetzt auf der Theke lag.

„Wie wär's mit morgen? Im „Tropfenden Kessel", um vier.", flüsterte Draco in ihr Ohr, dann richtete er sich auf und wollte gehen, als eine Hand ihn zurückhielt.

Ginny stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte: „Warum? Warum willst du mit mir reden? Ich dachte wir hätten alles geklärt gehabt?"

„Du wirst es morgen schon erfahren.", flüsterte er zurück und sagte dann etwas lauter: „Auf wieder sehen. Ich muss Pansy suchen gehen." Er stolzierte aus dem Laden. Ginny murmelte eine Verabschiedung und ging ebenfalls aus dem Laden.


	2. Zusammenstoß

Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene an der Geschichte auch kein Geld! (hatte ich das letzte Mal vergessen)

So: Erstmal ein gaaaaaaanz großes Dankeschön für eure Kommentare. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass euch die Story gefällt!

Natürlich erfahrt ihr noch etwas über die frühere Beziehung zw. Draco und Ginny, aber immer nur so Stückchenhaft.

Die Story ist eigentlich schon echt weit, leider nur auf Papier, deswegen muss ich sie immer erst noch abtippen und da ich bald Ferien habe, könnte das alles etwas dauern!

Harry ist der „Böse", weil ich erstens, ein DracoGinny-Fan bin und zweitens ich stinkig bin, wegen seiner ständigen „Heldenkomplexe"

* * *

ooOOoo

Ginny öffnete die Tür zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung in der Winkelgasse. Sie, die Wohnung, war über dem Laden von Fred und George, dennoch wohnte sie nicht mit den Zwillingen zusammen.

"Wo warst du so lange?", kam es barsch aus der Küche. Ginny schrie erschrocken auf.

„Harry!", sagte sie entsetzt, als sie die lindgrüne Küche betrat. Sie hatte ihre Wohnung gemütlich eingerichtet, mit vielen hellen Farben und viel Chnick – Chnack den sie aus Muggellondon hatte. Sie mochte ihr Heim und wollte eigentlich nicht zu Harry ziehen.

Harry lehnte gegen den Thresen. Er hatte sich verändert. Seine Haare waren lang, fast so wie die von Bill, und in einen lässigen Zopf gebunden. Er trug einen Anzug und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Seine Augen waren kalt und sein Gesichtsausdruck hart.

Nachdem er Voldemord gestürzt hatte ist er zum Zaubereiminister ernannt und kontrollsüchtig geworden. Ginny mochte ihn geliebt, ja vielleicht sogar vergöttert haben. Aber sie und ihr Verlobter hatten sich verändert, in zwei verschiedene Richtungen.

Harrys Blick wanderte an Ginnys Körper hinab und verzog das Gesicht, als er die alten Jeans und abgelaufenen Schuhe sah. Ginny war nicht mehr arm, im Gegenteil. Sie verdiente gut bei Oliviander.

Ginny hatte sich nach der Schule bei ihm beworben und der alte Mann hat sie mit Begeisterung aufgenommen. Das war vor vier Jahren und die Rothaarige machte ihren Job mit Leidenschaft, zu freuden Olivialnders. Der Zauberstabmeister war für sie wie ein Vater.

„Soll ich etwa nackt zu unserer Hochzeit gehen?", bellte sie zurück und ihr Gesicht wurde rot. Harry dagegen schaute sie ruhig an.

„Und das dauert drei Stunden?", sagte der Schwarzhaarige mir hochgezogenen Augenbraun.

„Es hätte noch länger gedauert, wenn ich nicht gegangen wäre.", zischte Ginny zurück.

„Musst du noch mal dort hin?"

„Pff, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Was machst du hier überhaupt?", die junge Frau versuchte noch nicht mal annähernd ihre Abneigung ihm gegenüber zu verstecken.

„Ich wollte nach dir schauen.", sagte er immer noch ruhig.

‚Wie ich Politiker hasse!'

„Ja und? Jetzt hast du's getan. Hättest du mir nicht Hedwig schicken können?", Ginny ging zu ihrem Küchenschrank und holte sich ein Glas heraus, dann quetschte sie sich an Harry vorbei, der keine Anstallten machte etwas Platz zu machen und nahm sich etwas Zitronenlimonade und Cola und kippte es zusammen in das Glas, dann schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und fügte somit etwas Alkohol hinzu, was Harry nicht wusste. Dennoch schaute er angeekelt das Glas an.

„Morgen um drei ist ein Empfang. Und dort werden wir unsere Verlobung bekannt geben.", sagte Harry mit gelangweiltem Ton.

„Ich kann nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich treffe mich mit jemand."

„Mit wem?"

„Malfoy."

„Was?", Harrys Gesicht wurde rot.

„Ja und du kannst mich nicht daran hindern."

„Und ob!", Harrys Tonfall wurde schärfer.

„Ach, willst du mich unter den Imperio stellen?", fragte die Frau sarkastisch.

„Was wäre wenn?", Ginny schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

„Wenn du das tust, dann werde ich dich NICHT heiraten!", flüsterte sie bedrohlich und funkelte ihn an.

„Wer sagt, dass ich dich dann von dem Fluch befreie?", sagte er ruhig und Ginny wusste, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Das tust du nicht!"

„Und ob. Wenn du dich nicht fügst muss ich Maßnahmen ergreifen.", die junge Frau ging verängstigt einen Schritt zurück. Sie wusste sie konnte ihm sich nicht entgegensetzten, er war einfach zu mächtig. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und zog seinen Zauberstab. Ginny zögerte nicht mehr und rannte aus der Küche. Harrys Zauber traf die Wand und Putz bröckelte ab. Sie riss die Tür auf und rannte aus dem Haus auf die Straße. Harry folgte ihre. Konnte sie aber nicht mehr einholen.

‚Kleines Miststück. Ich hätte nicht so lange warten dürfen.'

Er verschwand in der Menge und nahm sich vor sie noch bis zum nächsten Tag zu finden. Bevor er ging legte er einen Zauber auf Ginnys Wohnung, der ihm sagen sollte, wenn jemand in der Wohnung war.


	3. Oliviander

Wie immer: Mir gehört mir nichts (außern der Idee zu dieser Story) und ich verdiene kein Geld daran...

DANKE!...Echt, vielen dank für eure Reviews! Ich bemühe mich weniger Fehler rein zu machen, die meisten kommen durch meine Schusseligkeit zustande (z.B. das Wörter doppelt geschrieben werden, etc.)

* * *

ooOOoo

Ginny rannte automatisch zu Oliviander und fiel regelrecht in die Tür rein. Keuchend kam sie vor der Theke zum stehen, wo der alte Mann gerade einen Kunden bediente. Er schaute sie fragend an, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus.

‚Was ist nur in Harry gefahren? Er hat sich so sehr verändert. Er ist nicht mehr der Alte, er ist irgendwie böse geworden.'

Sie wusste, dass Harry nach dem Fall Voldemords kühler geworden ist und seine Wärme, die er früher immer ausgestrahlte, erloschen war, ja sogar verloren hatte. Aber das er so gefühllos geworden war und sogar die Unverzeihlichen einsetzte, um seinen Willen zu bekommen, setzte ihn, nach Ginnys Meinung, fast schon mit Voldermord gleich. Die Tür klingelte und die junge Frau erwachte aus ihrer Trance. Olivianders Blick durchbohrte sie regelrecht. Sie hielt diesmal seinem Blick stand.

„Es ist wegen ihm? Nicht wahr, Ginerva?", Wut blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Ginny wusste, sie war für ihn wie eine Tochter. Die Rothaarige nickte leicht und schaute auf ihre Schuhe.

„Du bleibst heute Nacht bei mir!", murmelte der Greis und verschwand in den Tiefen seines Ladens. Ginny glitt die Theke hinab und brach in Tränen aus.

‚Womit habe ich das verdient? So ein Misttag! Erst Malfoy und nun Potter.', dachte Ginny.

Oliviander kam zurück und Ginny stand schnell auf.

„Du hast gar nichts zum Anziehen.", stellte er fast erstaunt fest.

„Nein, ich bin nur schnell aus meiner Wohnung gerannt. Das einzige, was ich habe, ist mein Zauberstab. Ich könnte mir Sachen aus der Wohnung herzaubern.", sagte Ginny niedergeschlagen.

„Nein, Ginerva. Mr. Potter wird einen Zauber um deine Wohnung gelegt haben. Ja, das wird er gemacht haben.", Olivianders Stimme klang etwas traurig.

„Ich könnte ins Muggellondon gehen.", schlug sie vor.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin.", fuhr sie der Alte an, was Ginny zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ich kann Luna einen Brief schreiben, dass sie mir etwas kaufen soll.", überlegte die Frau kleinlaut.

„Mach das mein Kind. Schick Ares."

Ginny nickte und schrieb auf einen Zettel eine Nachricht an Luna, dann ging sie durch die Regalreihen hindurch in die kleine Werkstat, wo auf einer hölzernen Stange ein großer und stolzer Phönix saß. Ares fing an liebevoll zu klicken, als er das Mädchen sah. Ginny lächelte. Sie mochte den Phönix sehr. Wenn sie allein in der „Werkstat" war, die eigentlich nur aus zwei großen Holzregalen, mit jeweils in einem das Holz und in dem anderen die magische Zutat (Einhornhaar, etc.), und einem Tisch bestand, sprach sie mit dem Phönix. Ares wusste alles von ihr, und, sie konnte sich nicht helfen, Oliviander wusste es meistens auch.

Ginny strich dem Vogel liebevoll durch das rot-goldene Gefieder.

„Na mein Hübscher?", Ares trällerte fröhlich, als ob er sagen wollte: „Hallo, meine Hübsche."

„Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Bringst du den Brief zu Luna Lovegood?", der Phönix sah sie mit seinen Bernsteinaugen an und nahm den Zettel aus ihrer Hand und verschwand mit einer kurzen Stichflamme, nur um ein paar Minuten später wieder zurückzukehren. Er setzte sich auf ihre Schulter und schmiegte sich an ihre Wange. Sie ging mit dem Feuervogel aus der Werkstat und zurück in den Laden, um dort auf Luna zu warten.

Die Tür ging auf und ein junger Mann mit braunen kurzen Haar und himmelblauen Augen stürzte herein. Ginny stand auf und stellte sich hinter die Theke, immer noch den Phönix auf der Schulter.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie höflich.

„Ähm, ich suche Oliviander.", der Mann schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Da bin ich. Was kann ich für dich tun, Oliver?", lächelte der Alte und kam hinter einem Regal vor. Sein Blick huschte zu Ginny, die ihn fragend anschaute, und zu seinem Vogel, der auf der Schulter der jungen Frau saß und an ihrem Ohr knabberte.

„Mein Zauberstab ist kaputt.", er lächelte matt.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Ginerva, wärst du so nett?", Ginny nickte.

„Würdest Sie mir bitte Ihren Zauberstab geben?", Oliver gab ihr seinen Stab. Er war an der Spitze durchgebrochen und ein silberner Faden schaute heraus.

„Sagen Sie mir bitte die Zoll, dann geht es schneller.", forderte sie den Braunhaarigen auf.

„10,5 Zoll.", antwortete er brav. Ginny schaute sich das Holz an und strich darüber, dann nickte sie.

„Ares, mein Hübscher? Holst du mir Eibe mit 10,5 Zoll?", der Phönix trällerte und war nach ein paar Sekunden wieder da. Ginny zog das Einhornhaar vorsichtig aus dem Zauberstab und legte es auf den neuen Stab. Sie murmelte einen Zauber und der Stab verschmolz mit dem Haar.

„Bitte."

„Danke.", er musterte seinen Stab kritisch.

„Kommst du heute zum Abendessen, Oliver?", fragte Oliviander.

„Ja, warum nicht, Großvater.", Ginny japste.

‚Oliviander hatte Kinder? Und sogar Enkel!', Ares schaute sie strafend an, sein Herr lächelte nur milde.

„Ginerva, das ist mein Urenkel Oliver Wood. Oliver, das ist Ginerva Weasley."

„Wood?", platzte Ginny raus.

„Weasley?", kam es genauso von dem jungen Mann.

„Oh, ihr kennt euch?", Oliviander zog die Augenbraun hoch und tat überrascht.

„Ähm, ja ihre Brüder waren Treiber in der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor."

„Und du spielst immer noch Quidditch?", fragte Ginny und deutete auf den Zauberstab, der wahrscheinlich bei einen Spiel zerbrochen war.

„Nein, nicht direkt. Ich bin Lehrer in Hogwarts und trainiere die Hogwartsmannschaft.", Ginny hob erstaunt die Augenbraun. Hogwarts hatte eine Quidditchmannschaft , die gegen andere Schulen spielt, das wusste Ginny, aber das Wood sie trainiert wusste sie nicht.

„Also bis heut abend.", sagte Oliver leise und wand sich zum gehen.

„Hey! Du müsstest noch bezahlen.", rief Ginny.

„Nein, nein Ginerva. Er bezahlt, indem er zum Abendessen kommt. Sonst bekomme ich meinen Urenkel nie zu Gesicht.", sagte Oliviander und zwinkerte ihm zu, dieser wurde rot und ging aus dem Laden.

Kurz darauf kam Luna Lovegood in den Laden und sah so aus, als ob sie gerade zufällig hereingeschneit wäre. In ihren Händen trug sie zwei große Einkaufstüten. Ihre blonden Haare waren geflochten und an ihren Ohren baumelten dieselben Radieschenohringe, die sie schon in der Schule getragen hatte. Sie war die einzige Freundin, zu der sie noch Kontakt hatte, neben Hermine.

„Luna! Du rettest mir gerade das Leben.", sie umarmte die Blondine stürmisch.

„Könntest du mir bitte den ganzen Stress erklären?", fragte die „Retterin" leicht säuerlich.

„Es ist wegen Potter. Er wollte mich verfluchen, weil ich mich geweigert habe mit ihm zu einem Empfang zu gehen. Und nun kann ich nicht mehr in meine Wohnung und schlafe nun ein paar Nächte bei Oliviander. Hier ist das Geld.", sie gab ihr zehn Galeonen und schaute sich den Inhalt der Tüte genauer an. Luna hatte ihr zwei Jeans, drei T-Shirts und Unterwäsche gekauft, noch dazu Zahnbürste und Waschzeug und Deo.

„Deo? Soll das etwa ein Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl sein?", fragte Ginny grinsend.

„Nein, nein.", sagte Luna und schaute sich in dem Laden um, als ob sie erst jetzt gemerkt hätte, dass sie hier war.

„Kommst du noch mit zum „Tropfenden Kessel"?", fragte Luna abwesend.

Ginny schluckte: „Geht leider nicht. Oliviander verbietet mir heute raus zugehen."

Sie japste. Luna schaute sie fragend an.

„Ich habe mich heute mit Draco verabredet, für morgen. Ich kann doch nicht einfach so in den „Tropfenden Kessel" gehen. Potter wird dort sein."

„Du triffst dich mit Malfoy? Ich dachte es wäre aus zwischen euch.", sagte Luna und ihre Augen waren größer als sonst. Ginny seufzte und erzählte ihr, was im Brautladen geschehen war.

„…und nun treffe ich mich morgen mit ihm.", endete sie.

„Du gehst da morgen nicht hin Ginny. Schreib ihm, dass du nicht kannst!", Ginny überlegte noch eine Weile und entschied sich doch hin zu gehen. Luna verschwand nach einigen Minuten, Ginny zur Vernunft ermahnend.

Sooooo...Sauer, enttäuscht? Bitte sagt es mir!...Aber vorher noch eine Bitte: Draco oder Wood? (Wood spielt in den nächsten zwei Chaps eine große Rolle...) Dennoch möchte ich Eure Meinung wissen, ihr müsst euch ja den Senf schließlich durchlesen ;-)


	4. Abendessen!

Tja, das Übliche: Mir gehört nix,...etc.

Erstmal DANKE für eure Reviews...Oliver und Draco halten sich noch ca. die Waage, also müsst ihr euch doch überraschen lassen. Natürlich läuft die Abstimmung immer noch, ihr könnt mich also immer noch beeinflussen. Viel Spaß beim lesen und bitte schreibt mir wieder eure Meinung!

MFG eure Saphi

P.S.: Bitte stellt euch Oliver wie den Schauspieler Garrett Hedlund vor (wer ihn nicht kennt soll mich fragen)

* * *

ooOOoo

„Mr. Oliviander?", rief Ginny durch das Geschäft. Ares quiekte tadelnd, weil er aus seinem Schlaf hoch geschreckt war.

„Ja, Liebes?", wie immer kam er hinter einem Regal hervor.

„Ich wollte wissen, wo ich schlafen kann und ob ich das Essen machen soll? So als kleine Entschädigung."

Der Greis lächelte sie an: „Du schläfst in Olivers Zimmer und ja, es wäre nett, wenn du kochen würdest. Falls du nur halb so gut kochst wie deine Mutter, dann wird es ein Festmahl."

Ginny lachte und ging durch die Regareihen, immer noch Ares auf der Schulter tragend, zu einer schmalen Treppe, die in Olivianders Wohnung führte. Die Wohnung bestand aus drei Räumen. Olivers Zimmer, dem Bad und einem sehr großen Raum, wo Küche, Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer vereinigt waren. Die Küche war durch eine Art Mauer getrennt, auf dieser standen Pflanzen, welche auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten. Mitten im Raum stand ein großer Tisch aus massiven Holz, wo locker acht Leute ranpassten. Dann standen ein paar Regale und ein kleines Bett da. An der ganzen Wand waren Bilder, unter anderen auch welche von Wood. Sie ging in das Zimmer von Oliver. Es war recht groß. Ein Bett, wo zwei drin schlafen konnten stand neben der Tür, ein Eichenschrank war an der Wand. Die Wände waren gelb gestrichen, aber eigentlich tapeziert mit Postern von verschiedenen Quidditchmannschaften.

‚Wood scheint sein Lieblingsenkel zu sein.', Ginny stellte die Tüten auf das Bett und ging aus dem Zimmer. In der Küche inspizierte sie den Kühlschrank und die Vorräte.

„Wie überlebt der Mann, Ares?", fragte sie den Phönix, der es sich auf der Mauer gemütlich gemacht hatte. Dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf und beobachtet sie weiter durch seine Bernsteinaugen. Der Kühlschrank war leer, bis auf ein paar Flaschen Wasser und Butterbier.

„Hier laufen sich ja die Mäuse Blutblasen.", grummelte die Rothaarige vor sich hin. Ares aber fiepte empört.

„Wenn es hier Mäuse gäbe, versteht sich.", sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Die Frau überlegte, was sie machen könnte und entschied sich für ein Standartmenü der Familie Weasley (Tomatensalat, Lachs und Nudeln, Schokotorte). Sie schrieb die Zutaten auf einen Zettel und schickte Ares los, um sie zu besorgen. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und die Musik einer Muggelband namens „Foo Fighters" ertönte. Der Phönix kam nach ein paar Minuten wieder und stellte einen großen Korb auf den Tisch ab. Ginny krauelte sein Gefieder und summte die Melodie eines Songs mit.

Ginny rührte gerade den Teig für den Kuchen an, als es hinter ihr krachte. Sie wirbelte herum und schrie: „Expilliarmus! Stupor!"

Ein Zauberstab aus Eibe landete in ihrer Hand. Sie ging mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf die Person zu und keuchte auf.

Oliver lag auf dem Boden. Ares flog aufgeregt im Zimmer herum und lies sich nicht beruhigen.

„So ein Mist! Musst du auch unbedingt in die Wohnung apparieren, Wood?", murmelte sie erschrocken und ließ den Mann zu Olivianders Bett schweben.

Oliver wachte nach zehn Minuten auf, sich dabei den Kopf haltend.

„Für was war das, Weasley?", stöhnte er.

„Tut mir Leid!", sie lächelte ihn entschuldigen an. „Aber ich dachte du wärst mein Verlobter."

Die Frau stand auf und ging in die Küche um nach dem Essen zu sehen, dem sie lange genug keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, weil sie sich Vorwürfe und Sorgen wegen Oliver gemacht hatte. Wood saß immer noch auf dem Bett und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Wer ist dein Verlobter?", kam es von Wood. Ginny hielt inne, als sie gerade nach dem Fisch schauen wollte.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht!", sagte sie knapp. „Soll ich dir was gegen Kopfschmerzen geben?"

Wood nickte. Ginny holte ein Glas Wasser und fügte mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs noch ein Kopfschmerzmittel hinzu, dann lies sie das Glas zu Oliver schweben.

„Danke."

„Immer doch."

„Bäh, was ist das den?"

„Ein Kopfschmerztrank, verdünnt mit Wasser. Sei froh, dass er verdünnt ist, sonst würde er noch grausamer schmecken."

Der Mann schüttelte sich. Ginny kam aus der Küche und begann magisch den Tisch zu decken, während sie ein paar Kerzen und Blumen draufstellte.

„Was gibt's überhaupt.", fragte Wood knirschend.

„Tomatensalat als Vorspeise. Der Hauptgang ist Lachs auf grünen Nudeln und als Nachtisch gibt es Schokoladenkuchen à la Ginny.", betete sie vor und klang dabei wie ein Ober, Oliver grinste sie schief an.

„Alles fertig, nur der Fisch braucht noch einen Moment.", die Weasley lächelte ihn zaghaft an.

„Also, wer ist nun dein Verlobter?", Oliver lies nicht locker, auch nicht nach dem süßen Lächeln des Mädchens, was sein Herz plötzlich schneller schlagen lies.

„Der Zaubereiminister!", sagte sie schnippisch. Oliver lachte auf.

„Genau und ich bin mit Snape liiert! Los jetzt, wer ist es?", Ginny drehte sich um und stolzierte in die Küche, wo sie den Fisch aus dem Ofen holte.

„Hol deinen Großvater, Wood!", befahl sie. Oliver gehorchte und ging seinen Opa holen. Ginny deckte derweil den Tisch zu Ende.

„Mmh, hier riecht es aber gut.", frohlockte Oliviander, als er die Wohnung betrat.

„Ich hoffe es schmeckt so, wie es zu rieche scheint.", versuchte Ginny zu scherzen. Oliviander lächelte ihr zu und setzte sich ans Kopfende des Tisches. Oliver und Ginny setzten sich jeweils links und rechts von ihm.

„Dann lasst es euch schmecken!", rief der Alte und begann beherzt zu essen.

‚Er muss schon lange nichts Richtiges gegessen haben. ', dachte die junge Frau, während sie gedankenversunken in ihrem Salat herumstocherte. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Wood sie beobachtete.

Ihm gefiel die junge Weasley. Sie schien sich ernsthaft um seinen Großvater zu sorgen, außerdem hatte sie sich verändert. Sie war um einiges stärker und mächtiger, als er gedacht hatte, aber spätestens seid ihrem ‚Stupor' wusste er, das Ginny eine mächtige Hexe war.

„Und wo wohnst du zur Zeit?", fragte Oliver, um das Schweigen zu brechen. Ginny wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Oliviander.

„Über dem Laden von Fred und George. Aber ich kann im Moment nicht in die Wohnung, deshalb wohne ich vorläufig hier."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Wood neugierig.

„Das geht dich nichts an und wenn du weiter fragst hetz ich dir noch einen Schockzauber auf.", zischte die Rothaarige wütend.

„Na na, Ginerva!", ermahnte sie Oliviander und nahm noch ein bisschen Salat.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann wegen meinem Verlobten nicht in die Wohnung.", murmelte Ginny und begann zu essen.

„Und warum bist du nicht bei den Weasleys?", fragte Oliver weiter.

„Weil sie ihn dann gleich informieren würden und hier bin ich geschützt.", Ginny funkelte ihn an und er wusste, wenn er weiter fragen würde, würde er noch mal für zehn Minuten geschockt werden. Sie aßen schweigend weiter. Als sie fertig waren, räumte Ginny den Tisch ab, während Oliver und sein Großvater diskutierten.

„… Da hast du auch Recht. Schläfst du heute Nacht hier?", fragte der Alte plötzlich und beendete die Diskussion damit.

„Wie spät ist es?", Wood schaute auf seine Uhr. „Ich glaube ich werde morgen früh nach Hogwarts zurück fliegen."

Ginny setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. „Und wo schläft dann wer?", fragte sie und zog die Augenbraun hoch.

„Ich glaube ihr müsst zusammen in Olivers Bett schlafen.", Oliver riss die Augen auf, Ginny keuchte.

„Ich kann nicht in Olivers Bett schlafen, mein alter Rücken und es ist kein Platz für ein weiteres Bett."

Die Rothaarige funkelte den Braunhaarigen an, in der Hoffnung er würde es sich noch einmal anders überlegen. Doch er lächelte ihr nur zu und zuckte mit dem Schultern.

„Komm schon! Wir sind erwachsene Menschen.", warf er ein, bevor Ginny protestieren konnte.

„Ich gehe aber als erstes ins Bad!", sagte Ginny und stolzierte in das kleine Badezimmer.


	5. Eine schlechte Nacht oder doch nicht?

Mir gehört nichts!!!!!!!!...etc.

DANKE!!!!!! Oh Gott, ich fühle mich richtig gebauchmietzelt :-)...Deswegenb hab ich mich jetzt noch mal vor den ollen Kasten gehockt und das nächste Chap abgetippt. Dafür müsst ihr jetzt etwas warten, da ich erst noch weiter schreiben muss und dann wieder abtippen.

Die Abstimmung: Ich glaube Draco liegt in Führung. Ich glaube ich werde mich den Willen vielleicht beugen, aber eins versprech ich euch: Ich mach auch noch ein FF über den Verlierer und Ginny.

Warnung: Dieses Chap ist wohl nix für Draco/Ginny Fans...aber lest es euch trotzdem durch, da ihr sonst nicht die Zusammenhänge habt!

Ich hab euch Lieb. Eure Saphi

ooOOoo

„Ich geh aber als Erste ins Bad.", sagte Ginny und stolzierte in das kleine Badezimmer.

Als sie nach einer viertel Stunde aus dem Bad kam lag Oliviander schon in seinem Bett und schnarchte. Ginny öffnete die Tür zu Olivers Zimmer leise und blieb wie versteinert stehen. Wood stand ihr mit dem Rücken gegenüber und wühlte in seinem Schrank. Der Blick der jungen Frau wanderte am nackten Oberkörper herunter und blieb am Gesäß des Mannes hängen. Das Quidditchtraining hatte ihn geformt, er war muskulös aber nicht zu übertrieben. Ginny schnappte nach Luft, als sie daran dachte, wie sein Oberkörper von vorne aussehen musste (A/N: Hormongesteuert ). Der Mann drehte sich um und starrte sie an. Ginny trug nur ein knappes Top und eine Stoffhose als Schlafanzug. Oliver war noch spärlicher bekleidet, er trug nur Boxershorts.

Ginny wurde rot und Wood kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Ich… Du… Wir… Scheiße!", stammelte Oliver. Er drehte sich schnell um, zog ein graues Shirt heraus und streifte es sich über, dann lief er aus dem Zimmer. Die Weasley hörte nur noch die Badezimmertür zuknallen. Nach ein paar Sekunden ging sie zu dem Bett, zauberte Bettzeug herbei und verkroch sich unter der Decke. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie eingeschlafen. Oliver kam nach einer halben Stunde aus dem Bad. Er schob Ginny sanft an die Wand um etwas Platz zu bekommen. Er war ebenfalls nach ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen.

Ginny schlief unruhig. Sie träumte, dass Harry ihr den Crucio auf den Hals jagen würde. Sie schrie und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Schmerzen fühlten sich so echt an. Die junge Frau wurde wach gerüttelt. Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute ihr Gegenüber an. Oliver kniete über ihr, seine Augen vor schreck geweitet.

„Was war mit dir los, Ginny? Du hast plötzlich angefangen mit schreien und um dich zu schlagen.", fragte er verängstigt und richtete sich auf, Ginny folgte ihm.

„Ich… Harry… Crucio… Traum.", stammelte das Mädchen und begann mit weinen. Oliver nahm sie in die Arme und streichelte ihr sanft über die Haare. Ginny krallte sich an seinem T-Shirt fest, in der Hoffnung er würde sie nie mehr loslassen. Wood legte sich hin und zog Ginny auf seine Brust. Diese kuschelte sich an ihn, dabei wurde ihr Schluchzen immer leiser und verstummte schließlich.

„Was hast du geträumt?", flüsterte Oliver in ihr Haar. Ginny begann wieder mit weinen.

„Hey, hey! Du musst mir nicht antworten. Pssst, ich bin doch bei dir.", er hatte einen panischen klang in seiner Stimme. Er begann die Frau wie ein Baby hin und her zu wiegen. Er machte sich Sorgen um die jüngste Weasley. Oliver schloss die Arme enger um sie und drückte sie an sich.

Ginny hörte auf mit weinen. Sie fühlte sich in der Umarmung geborgen, ja sogar sicher. Beide lagen schweigend da. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Harry Potter. Er ist mein Verlobter.", flüsterte Ginny in seine Brust und registrierte, dass sich Olivers Herzschlag verschnellerte. Oliver spürte ihren warmen Atme durch das dünne Shirt und ihre Hände zogen Linien über seinen Bauch.

„Du musst nicht weiter erzählen.", sagte er uns nahm seine Hand in seine.

„Er hat mich mit dem Crucio verzaubert. Es fühlte sich so echt an.", redete Ginny unbeirrt weiter. Olivers Daumen begann ihren Handrücken zu streicheln.

„Ich will ihn nicht heiraten. Ich verachte, ja hasse ihn.", flüsterte die Rothaarige und Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf.

„Warum tust du es dann? Verschwinde doch einfach.", sagte Oliver. Etwas tropfte auf sein T-Shirt.

„Wohin soll ich den? Er ist einer der mächtigste Magier seid Merlin."

Oliver lies ihre Hand los und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn anschauen musste. Langsam wischte er die Tränen weg.

„Die einzigen Orte, wo du dich verstecken kannst, sind Residenzen von ehemaligen Todessern. Die Anwesen sind immer noch von Zaubern umgeben, die Harry nicht durchbrechen kann. Kennst du einen Todesser?", Oliver sah ihr in die Augen. Er wusste auch nicht warum er ihr glaubte. Das Einzigste was er wusste war, dass er sie beschützen wollte.

„Malfoy!", flüsterte Ginny. Wood sah sie entsetzt an. Ausgerechnet er? Weasley-Hasser und größter verachte von Gryffindor?

„Ich treffe mich morgen mit ihm. Wir… Wir waren mal zusammen.", erzählte sie weiter, immer noch in die Augen Olivers schauend. Wood kannte Malfoy, sie hatten öfter miteinander zu tun gehabt. Er verstand sich relativ gut mit ihm. Ginny senkte ihren Kopf und vergrub ihn in seiner Brust. Sie tastete nach seiner Hand und nahm sie in ihre. Dann gab sie ihm, sie wusste auch nicht warum, einen Kuss durch das Shirt.

Oliver hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er wollte dieses rothaarige Wesen, in seinen Armen, küssen. Er zog sie zu sich hoch. Ginny schaute ihn kurz verwirrt an, dann änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck in ein geheimnisvolles Blitzen. Der Mann beugte sich vor und streifte mit seinen Lippen die ihren. Ginny erschauderte, als seine Lippen ihre streiften. Seine rechte Hand wanderte zu ihrem Rücken, seine linke war immer noch in der von Ginny. Oliver beugte sich abermals vor zu ihr und drückte sie sanft mit seiner rechten nach unten. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Oliver begann sie schüchtern und zärtlich zu küssen. Ginnys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Sie erwiderte den Kuss genauso schüchtern wie er und fühlte, wie sich seine Hand in ihren Haaren vergrub. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Wange, sie spürte wie er zitterte. Er lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie ihn erwidern würde. Ihre Lippen trennten sich und beide schauten sich an. Ginny lächelte ihn an und begann seinen Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken. Sie löste ihre Hand aus seiner und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. Oliver genoss die Berührungen der Rothaarigen. Ginnys Mund wanderte seinen Hals hinab und stoppte bei seinem Shirt. Wood holte ihren Kopf wieder zu dem seinen. Er küsste sie sanft aber um einiges intensiver als vorher. Die Hände von ihr wanderten zum ende seines Shirts und schoben es hinauf. Oliver keuchte, als er Ginnys Hände auf seinen Bauch fühlte. Ginny nutzte die Gelegenheit und drang mit ihrer Zunge vorsichtig in seinen Mund ein. Auch Olivers Hände wanderten und streichten über ihren Rücken, dann weiter bis zu ihrem Po, welchen er streichelte, was die Frau auf ihm mit einem Schnurren belohnte. Die beiden lösten sich atemlos und schauten sich lange an. Beide nickten kurz und Ginny rollte sich von Oliver herunter. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und Ginny kuschelte sich an ihn. Beide schliefen in dieser Umarmung ein.

ooOOoo

Oliver und Ginny wurden von einem lauten Trällern geweckt. Ginny lag mit den Rücken an Oliver gekuschelt und seine Arme waren um ihren Bauch geschlungen. Ares saß am Kopfende des Bettes, die beiden misstrauig musternd. Ginny blinzelte und drehte sich zu Oliver um, der sich gerade den Schlaf aus den Augen wischte. Er lächelte, als er sie sah und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ares zwitscherte aufgebracht, doch weder Ginny noch Oliver ließen sich davon stören, es war einfach zu gut. Ein lautes Räuspern kam von der Tür und die beiden schnellten hoch wie zwei ertappte Sünder. Oliviander stand in der Tür und lächelte die beiden an.

„Ares sollte euch wecken.", Ginny und Wood wurden rot. Die Rothaarige sprang aus dem Bett und rannte ins Bad. Nach zwei Minuten schwebten ihre Sachen ihr nach.

„Ihr scheint euch ja gut zu verstehen.", sagte der Alte und sein Enkel wurde noch ein bisschen röter.

„Es ist nichts weiter passiert. Ginny muss hier weg! Sie kann nicht bleiben. Potter ist total krank. Sie trifft sich heute mit Malfoy, um ihn zu fragen, ob sie bei ihm wohnen kann. Die Manors haben noch sehr alte Zauber, die sogar Voldemord ferngehalten haben.", erklärte Oliver seinem Großvater. Dieser nickte und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ginny kam nach einiger Zeit aus dem Bad. Sie trug eine Stoffhose, ein T-Shirt uns flauschig rosa Hausschuhe, die Luna ihr noch mitgebracht hatte. Ihre Haare waren in ein Handtuch gewickelt. Weder Oliver noch Oliviander waren zu sehen. Der Alte stand wahrscheinlich schon unten im Laden und Wood war sicherlich schon nach Hogwarts appariert.

‚Ohne sich zu verabschieden.', dachte Ginny mürrig.

Sie wusste nicht in welche Schublade sie ihre Gefühle für Oliver tun sollte. War sie nun mit Oliver zusammen? Nein, konnte sie nicht. Sie war mit Potter verlobt. Hatte sie ihn eigentlich betrogen?

Sie sah auf ihre Hand. Dort prangte ein Verlobungsring, der Beweis, dass sie eigentlich vergeben war. Eigentlich… Sie war auf der Flucht. Auf der Flucht vor dem Mann, den sie mal über alles geliebt hatte. Für den sie gestorben wäre. Und nun? Sie hasste ihn. Hatte jegliche Gefühle für ihn verloren. Sie machte den Ring ab und drehte ihn in ihren Findern.

Sie stand in der Küche. Bemerkte nichts in ihrer Umgebung, dachte nur nach. Oliver kam aus seinem Zimmer. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang. Wood ging in Richtung Bad, blieb aber stehen, als er Ginny regungslos in der Küche stehen sah. Er trat näher an sie heran. Sie drehte etwas in ihren Fingern und starrte darauf.

„Ginny?", flüsterte er leise. Die Weasley zuckte zusammen und ließ den Ring fallen. Die Rothaarige sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?", fauchte sie ihn an. Oliver hob abwährend die Hände.

„Ich dachte du wärst schon weg.", murmelte sie dann entschuldigend.

„Ohne mich bei dir zu verabschieden?", lächelte er. Oliver hob den Ring auf und wollte ihn ihr zurückgeben. Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht länger mit ihm verlobt."

Oliver nickte: „Okay! Hör zu, Ginny. Ich muss jetzt los, sonst komm ich zu spät zu meiner ersten Stunde. Du gehst heute und triffst dich mit Malfoy. Passt auf, dass euch niemand hört oder sieht. Nicht das Potter dahinter kommt. Du ziehst so schnell wie möglich bei Malfoy ein."

Ginny nickte nur. Er zog sie zu sich.

„Was ist eigentlich mit uns?", fragte Oliver sanft.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich bin seid zwei Minuten nicht mehr Verlobt, ich glaub ich muss das erstmal alles verdauen. Das hält ja das stärkste Wiesel nicht aus."

Oliver lächelte verständissvoll. Er beugte sich runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schreib mir wegen Malfoy."

Ginny schob ihn sanft von sich. „Mach ich!", flüsterte sie. Oliver lächelte ihr noch mal zu bevor er nach Hogmead apparierte.


	6. Unterredeung mit Malfoy

Mir gehört nix...etc.

Hallo Leute!

Danke erstmal für eure Kommis!

Einige waren ja nicht sehr von dem letzten Chap begeistert. Wenn ihr jetzt denkt, dass ich euch ärgern wollte, dann muss ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass dieses Chap schon seid über einem viertel Jahr fertig ist! Alles was jetzt nach diesem Chap kommt ist von diesem Jahr und durchaus von eurer Wahl beeinflusst.

Ich habe mich entschieden DRACO zu nehmen! Entschuldige, wenn ich jetzt welche enttäusche. Aber wie versprochen, ich werde eine Story über Wood (also den Verlierer) machen und ich hab auch schon eine Idee.

Eure Saphi

ooOOoo

„Scheiße!", rief Ginny laut. Sie saß in Olivianders Wohnzimmer und hatte gerade erst den „Tagespropheten" aufgeschlagen. Auf dem Titelblatt war ein großes Bild von ihr. Über ihrem Foto-Ich stand groß: „Verlobte von Harry Potter verschwunden!" und darunter „Evtl. von ehemaligen Todesser D. Malfoy entführt – Belohnung von 1000 Galeonen!!".

„Was fällt dem Typen ein? Jetzt hat er das schon jedem unter die Nase gerieben, dass wir verlobt sind/waren!", rief die Frau empört und stürmte zu Ares. Sie band ihm den Artikel an seinen Fuß, vorher schrieb sie noch auf die Zeitung: Beweg deinen Arsch sofort hierher!

„Bring das zu Draco Malfoy! Schleif ihn sofort zu mir! Notfalls geh ihm so lange auf die Nerven, bis er mitkommt!", wies sie den Phönix an, der mit einer Stichflame verschwand.

Ginny tigerte auf und ab. Oliviander hatte ihr untersagt in den Laden zu gehen. Sie hatte den ganzen Vormittag damit verbracht die Wohnung zu putzen. Es war um zwei gewesen, als eine Eule ihr die Zeitung brachte.

Nach einer viertel Stunde war sie fast am verzweifeln. War Draco und Ares was zugestoßen oder hatte man ihn schon gefasst? Sie setzte sich an den großen Holztisch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht Potter zu sagen, dass sie sich mit Malfoy treffe? Die beiden hassten sich und jeder würde versuchen den anderen auszustechen. Malfoy verachtete Potter wegen seiner ständigen Heldenkomplexe und weil angeblich „perfekt" war. Harry dagegen dachte, dass Draco ein Todesser war oder noch ist. Dabei hasste Draco die Todesser fast noch mehr als Potter und das sollte was heißen. Der jüngste Malfoy hatte sich oft über das Verhalten seines Vaters aufgeregt. Ginny musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte. Sie haben sich meistens in einer der hinteren und weitgehend wenig beachteten Ecken der Bibliothek getroffen. Sie haben sich viel unterhalten. Meist über den Krieg, über Potter, wie es mit ihnen weiter gehen sollte. Draco nannte sie immer Julia, weil ihre Beziehung derer von „Romeo und Julia" glich. Ginny wusste gar nicht mehr wie sie zusammen gekommen waren und warum sie sich getrennt hatten.

Es knallte laut hinter der Frau und sie wirbelte, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, herum. Ares war mit einem sehr zerzaust aussehenden Draco Malfoy angekommen. Malfoy hustete und wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Als er seine Hand von dem Gesicht nahm sah er nur noch rot. Ginny umarmte ihn und hatte ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter vergraben.

„Weasley!... Ginny!... Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Malfoy mit entsetzter Stimme. Ginny lies ihn abrupt los und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Alles in Ordnung? Sag mal spinnst du? Was denkst du warum ich Ares geschickt habe? Weil NICHTS in Ordnung ist!", keifte Ginny und klang dabei sehr nach ihrer Mutter. Dracos Mund stand leicht offen, dann grinste er.

„Was grinst du so?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Du bist wie damals. Du hast dich auch immer so aufgeregt, wenn ich mich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, wenn du dir Sorgen gemacht hast.", Ginny wurde rot. Warum musste er auch Recht haben?

„Warum hast du mir den verrückten Vogel geschickt?", Ares pfiff empört.

„Du hast doch den Artikel gesehen.", sagte Ginny tonlos. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Welchen Artikel?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Na, den hatte Ares doch am Bein.", antwortete sie.

„Der Vogel hat mir keinen Artikel gegeben. Es gab nur einen Knall und dann sah ich das Vieh vor mir Rumfliegen. Sei froh, dass ich alleine war.", Ares fietschte laut und erinnerte Ginny kurz an Pansy Parkinson.

„Hast du den Tagespropheten heut früh nicht gelesen?", fragte die Weasley und gab ihm den Zeitungsausschnitt. Draco las ihn sich durch und wurde noch ein bisschen blasser.

„Mist!", flüsterte er. Ginny nickte.

„Ich wollte dich heut eigentlich was fragen.", murmelte sie. Draco schaute auf und hob die Augenbraun.

„Also ich… äh. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich eventuell bei dir wohnen kann.", Draco fing an mit grinsen. Ginny schaute betreten zu Boden und wurde rot.

„Warum sollte ich dich bei mir wohnen lassen? Dann könnte es ja noch stimmen, dass ich dich entführt habe.", er schaute sie spöttisch.

„Malfoy Manor ist für Potter unzugänglich und wir beide sind da geschützt.", Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wer hat dir den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, dass du bei mir wohnen kannst? Denk außerdem mal an Parkinson. Die bekommt einen Herzanfall, wenn sie erfährt, dass du bei mir oder besser uns wohnst. Du hättest sie gestern sehen sollen. Sie hat getobt wie eine Furie."

„Aber Malfoy Manor ist doch riesig! Ich könnte mich doch irgendwo verstecken. Es wir doch einen Teil geben, wo Parkinson nicht hinkommt.", fing sie gerade an vor einem Malfoy zu betteln? Sehr großer Fehler, das wusste sie, aber was sollte sie machen? Oliviander konnte ihr nicht mehr lange Schutz bieten.

„Tut mir leid Ginny Mädchen."

„Vielsafttrank!", rief Ginny. Draco musterte sie abschätzig.

„Ich könnte eine Haushälterin sein. Bitte! Ich kann nicht zurück zu Potter. Er setzt mich unter den Imperio und den Crucio.", sie nahm seine Hände und drückte sie. Dracos Blick wurde weich und er schaute sie an als wären sie noch zusammen in Hogwarts. Er nickte langsam. Ginny schrie auf und umarmte ihn

„Und was machen wir den Monat mit dir, wo der Trank kocht?", fragte er sie und schob sie widerwillig von sich.

„Ich versteck mich in eurem Haus. Ihr müsst doch ein paar Räume haben, die unbewohnt sind."

„Ich bring Wood um!", murmelte Draco plötzlich. Ginny schaute ihn verwirrt an: „Woher?".

„Er hat mir heut früh eine Eule geschickt und so etwas erwähnt, neben den üblichen Geschäftssachen! Woher weiß er davon?"

Ginny fing an rumzudrucksen: „Naja, es ist schwierig musst du wissen.". Dracos Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen. Sie kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut. ER hatte sie früher immer so angestarrt, wenn sie mit etwas nicht rausrücken wollte und wenn es noch so belanglose Dinge waren.

„Oliver ist ein Urenkel von Oliviander.", flüsterte Ginny und Draco sah sie überrascht an.

„Ähm, er war gestern da und ja er hat mir die Möglichkeit nahe gelegt.", sie wurde rot.

„Wood ist mit Oliviander verwandt? Hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Und wie stellen wir das jetzt alles am dümmsten an?", fragte Ginny und holte Malfoy somit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„In meinem Anwesen….", begann Malfoy im Geschäftston. Ginny schnaubte nur. „… wäre noch ein Seitenflügel, den Pansy nicht betreten darf. In dem Flügel arbeite ich und möchte nicht von dieser... Ziege gestört werden.". Die Weasley lies ein amüsiertes Glucksen hören.

Die Wohnungstür ging auf und der Zauberstabmeister trat ein.

„Ah, Mr. Malfoy! Sie hätte ich nicht so schnell erwartet!", er lächelte den jungen Mann an, welcher Oliviander fast schon erstaunt anschaute.  
'Wie sehr er seine Maske doch immer fallen lässt.', dachte Ginny und merkte, dass Dracos Verhalten sehr dem in Hogwarts glich, wenn er bei ihr gewesen war.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Oliviander. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so dreist in …!", Oliviander unterbrach Malfoys Redeschwall mit einer Handbewegung.

„Wir sollten nicht so lange reden, Mr. Malfoy. Schließlich geht es um eine Person, die uns beiden wichtig ist.", der Alte schaute Draco mit wissenden Blick an.

„Ich darf bei Draco wohnen, Mr. Oliviander.", sagte Ginny schnell und hoffte, dass sie nicht allzu sehr rot geworden war.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch Mädchen?", fragte Oliviander und scheuchte sie in Olivers Zimmer, dann wand er sich an Draco. Ginny suchte alle Sachen zusammen und packte sie in die Tüten von Luna. Nach zehn Minuten kam sie aus dem Zimmer gestürzt. Malfoy und Oliviander standen sich gegenüber und flüsterten, so dass es Ginny nicht verstehen konnte. Sie ging langsam auf die beiden Männer zu, in der Hoffnung etwas verstehen zu können. Leider hatten sie sie schon bemerkt.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte Malfoy und schaute skeptisch auf die Tüten in Ginnys Händen.

„Ja, ich hab alles. War ja nicht viel.", antwortete Ginny und stellte die Tüten ab.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Oliviander."

„Auf Wiedersehen Ginerva.", er umarmte sie kurz. „Ares? Geh doch bitte mit Ginerva und Mr. Malfoy und pass mir auf meine Ginny auf." Ares flog ohne Umschweife zu Ginny und schmiegte sich an ihre Wange. Ginny schaute den alten Mann dankend an, nicht fähig etwas zu sagen. Der Greis nannte sie sonst nie Ginny, also bedeutete es ihr noch mehr.

„Mr. Oliviander? Hätten sie Flohpulver?", fragte Draco und nahm Ginnys Tüten.

„Natürlich. Ich hoffe nur ihr Kamin ist an das Netzwerk angeschlossen."

Malfoy nickte und wand sich an Ginny: „Ich gehe schon vor. Auf mein Zeichen hin kommst du mit dem Federvieh nach.".

Die junge Frau nickte. Er ging zum Kamin und nahm eine Hand voll Pulver aus dem Beutel den Oliviander ihm hinhielt. Draco schmiss es in die Flammen und stieg hinein.

„Malfoy Manor!", rief er und war verschwunden. Ginny trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wartete auf das Signal, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie es aussah. Nach ein paar Minuten färbten sich die Flammen wieder grün und eine schwarze Rose erschien.

„Ich glaub das ist das Zeichen.", sagte Oliviander mit trauriger Stimme. Ginny nickte und umarmte den alten ein letztes Mal. Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen. Dann nahm sie Ares an einer dargebotenen Kralle.

„Auf Wiedersehen! Ich schreibe Ihnen regelmäßig. Ares, bitte bring mich zu Draco."


	7. Ankunft in Malfoy Manor

Hallo! Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid, dass ich nicht eher weiter geschrieben habe. Aber ich war einfach zu beschäftig um die Story abzutippen.

Danke an meine Reviewer!!! Ich danke euch...Kritik und Lob ist auch hier wieder mehr als erwünscht.

Freuen würde es mich, wenn ich auch ein paar mehr Kommis für meine "Büchjägerin" bekommen würde. Hey, ihr wolltet doch eine Ginny/Oliver Story!

Frohe Ostern und einen lieben Osterhasen!!!!!!!

Eure Saphi

ooOOoo

Sie hasste es mit einem Phönix zu apparieren. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Mischung aus Portschlüssel und Apparieren. Ares lies sie unsanft auf einen harten Boden fallen. Ginny stöhnte und hielt sich ihren schmerzenden Hintern.

„Fuck!", flüsterte sie. Das war eindeutig nicht Dracos Arbeitszimmer. Sie stand in einem großen Saal, der wahrscheinlich als Speisesaal genutzt wurde. Der Boden war aus Marmor und die Wände waren mit einem für Ginny unbekannten Holz verkleidet. In der Mitte stand eine lange Tafel, die mit Blumenschmuck bedeckt war. Überall im Raum waren verschiedene Torten und andere Dinge, die man für Hochzeitsvorbereitungen brauchte.

„Na na. Wer wird den solche Ausdrücke benutzen?", kam es von einer Stimme hinter Ginny. Das Mädchen schnellte herum und starrte ein Bildnis an, was sie sehr an Ludwig XVI erinnerte. Der Mann hatte aber anstatt dunklen Haaren die typischen silbernen der Malfoys. Ares landete auf ihrer Schulter und fiepte das Bild böse an. Ginny blinzelte verwirrt.

„Was machst du hier, junge Dame? Du siehst aus wie eine Weasley. Aber eine Weasley in Malfoy Manor? Das letzte Mal war das vor 500 Jahren."

„Ich.. Ich bin eine Weasley. Und wer sind Sie?", fragte Ginny, etwas erstaunt, dass das Bild nicht abfällig über die Weasleys geredet hatte.

„Oh, eine Weasley? Da muss der junge Malfoy aber sehr angetan sein.", er schmunzelte, bei Ginnys perplexen Blick.

„Du solltest dich verstecken. Dieses Trampel von einer Frau kommt sicher gleich wieder. Nein, nein, es muss wirklich Berg abgehen, mit den Malfoys.", der Malfoy seufzte theatralisch. Ginny dagegen blickte sich panisch um. Dann hörte sie Stimmen und Schritte im Flur und verschwand unter dem Tisch. Nach ein paar Sekunden ging die Tür auf. Ares, der ihr unter den Tisch gefolgt war, wurde still.

„Die Torten werden dir gefallen, Schatzt! Wo warst du überhaupt so lange? Hast du den „Tagespropheten" gelesen? Diese Wiesel-Schlampe wurde entführt und du sollst sie haben. Ha, wer hat denen das erzählt? Als ob du dich ein weiteres Mal mit so einem minderwertigen Geschöpf abgeben würdest.", Pansy redete ohne Punkt und Komma, was Ginny an ein hungriges Grunzen eines Schweins erinnerte. Sie sah Pansys Füße, wie sie ans andere Ende des Saales gingen. Dann erschienen zwei schwarze Chucks und Ginny wusste, dass es Draco war.

„Hallo, Sir Joaquin. Wie war Ihr Tag?", fragte Draco, seine Stimme dabei kalt lassend.

„Sehr gut Draco und deiner?", fragte das Gemälde.

„Bis eben noch ganz interessant.", murmelte der jüngste Malfoy. Sir Joaquin schmunzelte vergnügt, doch dann kam Pansy zurück und das Glucksen verschwand.

„Also Drace, wie findest du das? Oder doch lieber gelb?", ein kanariengelbes Tuch fiel zu Boden.

‚Oh Gott! Das ist ja krass. Wuäh.', dachte Ginny.

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich dir die Vorbereitungen überlasse!", antworte Dracos kühle Stimme.

„Aber du sollst die Farben von deinem Anzug selbst aussuchen.", sagte Pansy trotzig. Ginny musste sich derweil zusammenreisen nicht laut loszulachen. Malfoy und in gelb? Sogar sie wusste, dass dies überhaupt nicht ging. Das Gemälde räusperte sich, was eher nach einem unterdrückten Kichern klang.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", fragte Draco, dabei klang er leicht panisch. Pansys Fuß stapfte auf dem Boden auf.

„Du kannst aber nur das tragen, sonst passt es nicht zu meinem Kleid.", grunzte Pansy.

„Wie sieht den dein Kleid aus?", Draco klang wieder gleichgültig,

„Oh nein, Schätzchen. Du siehst es erst zur Hochzeit.", zwitscherte Parkinson. „Aber ich hole dir eine Stoffprobe."

Ginny hörte sie davon stampfen und die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

„Ich glaube ich wird hier noch verrückt.", Malfoy setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Vorsichtig kroch sie zu ihm.

„Aber, aber Draco. So spricht man doch nicht vor seinen Gästen.", meinte Sir Joaquin.

„Wie meinen Sie das? Wissen Sie etwa wo Ginny ist?", fragte der Blonde und seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so kühl.

„Wenn du die junge Weasley meinst mit ihrem Phönix, die vorhin hier rein apparierte ist? Tja, die junge Dame liegt dir zu Füßen.", flötete der Malfoy. Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen Draco überlegte, erschien sein Kopf unter dem Tisch. Ginny lag auf dem Bauch, ihren Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen liegend und grinste ihn frech an.

„Überraschung!", flüsterte sie belustigt bei Dracos Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was machst du hier? Ist das Federvieh zu blöd zum genauen apparieren?", zischte Draco böse, trotzdem hörte sie die Erleichterung heraus.

„Ares war verwirrt von den Abwehrzaubern und konnte deshalb nicht genau apparieren.", erklärte Ginny.

„Mensch Weasley, weißt du was du mir für einen Schrecken eingeflösst hast? Ich hab sogar extra bei Oliviander nachgefragt, ob du schon unterwegs bist.", flüsterte Draco und sein Blick war durch die Erleichterung sanft geworden.

„Und du sollst gelb tragen? Du siehst dann bestimmt aus wie Tweety.", kicherte Ginny. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Malfoys wurde vor Ekel verzerrt.

„Draco? Das Trampeltier kommt.", mischte sich Joaquin ein. Der jüngste Malfoy kroch ohne Umschweife unter den Tisch.

„Ich hab's gefunden Dracilein…Draco? Wo bist du?", Pansys tiefe Stimme schrie regelrecht. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, während Ginny sich stumm vor Lachen schüttelte. Pansy schritt durch den Saal und blieb vor dem Bild stehen.

„Weißt du wo er ist?", blaffte sie es an.

„Also ich darf ja wohl Bitten! Sie wagen es so mit einem Malfoy zu reden.", sagte Joaquin im typischen Malfoy-Tonfall. Parkinson schnaubte verächtlich. Die Weasley legte derweil einen Zauber der sie unsichtbar machte über sich und Ares und kroch an der anderen Seite des Tisches heraus. Ares, der auf ihre Schulter flog, knabberte ihr zärtlich am Ohr. Dracos Kopf erschien unter der Decke und schielte böse zu dem Ort, wo er Ginny vermutete, dabei blickte er drei Meter an ihr vorbei. Malfoy sprach ebenfalls einen Unsichtbarkeitzauber. Pansy stritt sich in der Zwischenzeit weiter mit dem Gemälde. Welches, ganz Malfoy-like, sie von oben herab behandelte und verspottete.

„Wenn Draco wieder kommt lasse ich dich abhängen und verbrennen. Spätestens, wenn ich hier Herrin bin!", keifte Parkinson das Bild an.

„Oha, die junge Miss droht. Draco wird sich hüten mich abzuhängen. Davon abgesehen, dass es nicht geht. Wie kann er nur so eine rüde und hässliche Frau heiraten? Sogar eine Weasley hätte mehr Klasse.", sagte das Bildnis spöttisch und die Augen flackerten kurz zu Ginny. Diese zuckte unter dem Blick zusammen. Es war merkwürdig, schließlich war die junge Frau unsichtbar.

Pansy was es nun endgültig genug. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und zielte auf das Bild, dabei knurrte sie etwas, was Ginny nicht verstehen konnte. Zum aussprechen des Zaubers kam sie nicht, da Draco ihr seinen Zauberstab in den Rücken stieß.

„Was…!", keuchte Parkinson.

„Du solltest das besser lassen Frau!", knurrte Malfoy. Die Schwarzhaarige lies den Stab sinken.

„Gut und nun solltest du gehen, bevor ich mich vergesse.", Pansy nickte und eilte aus dem Saal. Ginny sah zu Draco, der plötzlich müde und schwach wirkte. Sie löste den Zauber und ging auf ihn zu. Als sie hinter ihm stand legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, was Ginnys Herz immer noch höher schlagen ließ.

„Okay, ich würde sagen wir gehen zu meinen Arbeitsflügel, Gin. Leg bitte den Ivisio wieder über dich und das Federvieh. Ich muss den Apparirschutz wieder aktivieren.", Draco klang müde. Ginny legte den Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sich und Ares. Malfoy ging aus dem Saal.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Sir Joaquin!", flüsterte Ginny, bevor sie dem jungen Mann hinterher rannte.

„Bis bald junge Dame!", rief er ihr hinterher. „Das verspricht noch interessant zu werden.


	8. Schlafen

Schönen Guten Tag!!!

Welch denkwürdiger Tag, ich hab meine Story weitergeschrieben. Bekomm ich ein Lob? ;-))) Nein eigentlich müsstet ihr mich Teeren und Federn, eben WEIL ich so lang nicht upgedatet habe...

Bevor ich meinen Monolog weiter verfalle möchte ich meinen herzallerliebsten Reviewers danken!!! **ICH LIEBE EUCH!** Natürlich sind Reviwes wieder gerne gesehen.

Ansonsten: Wenn ihr ganz viel Pech habt kommt das nächste Chap erst anfang meiner Sommerferien. Die Buchjägerin wir wahrscheinlich auch bald vortgesetzt. Außerdem wird noch ein Songfic kommen, diesmal mit einem Text, den ich selber geschrieben habe. Außnahmsweise nichts mit meiner Ginny, sondern Harry/Hermine (wahrscheinlich).

Nun wünsche ich viel Spaß bei der Vorstellung.

Eure Saphi

* * *

ooOOoo

Die Rothaarige lief hinter Draco her. Sie hatte aufgehört sich den Weg zu merken. Sie war dazu übergegangen die Bilder an der Wand zu betrachten und hätte dadurch einige Male fast Draco verpasst. Ares hatte sie immer weiter gescheucht.

Sie kamen in Dracos Räumen an. Ginny atmete tief ein, als sie das Büro sah. Eine Wandseite war nur aus Glas und führte hinaus auf einen großen Balkon. Die Wände waren beige und fein bemalt, was Ginny erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte, es waren feine Ranken. Der Boden war mit einem weichen, grünen Teppich ausgelegt und vereinzelt lagen noch andere kleinere Teppiche. Vor der Fensterseite standen ein langer Schreibtisch aus Eiche und dahinter ein gemütlich aussehender Ohrensessel. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von der Fensterwand waren zwei Sessel und eine große Couch. Alles sah sehr edel aus und Ginny schätzte, dass ihre ganze Wohnung wahrscheinlich nur in das Büro gepasst hätte. Ginny löste den Invsio und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der vor Dracos Schreibtisch stand.

„Es ist wunderschön hier.", das war alles was sie herausbrachte. Draco, der nach dem Eintreten sofort zu seinem Schreibtisch gegangen war und ein paar Unterlagen durchging, sah auf und lächelte.

„So was bist du wohl nicht gewöhnt, Wiesel?", fragte er spöttisch, Scheinbar hatte er zu seinem alten Selbst wieder gefunden. Ginny schaute ihn kurz böse an.

„Wo sind meine Sachen?", fragte sie.

„In meinem Schlafzimmer.", antwortete der Malfoy, ohne von seinen Unterlagen aufzusehen.

„Kann ich mich umsehen?", fragte sie schüchtern. Draco nickte.

Ginny ging zu der Tür gegenüber der Fensterseite. Sie öffnete sie vorsichtig und trat ein. In dem Zimmer waren ein großes Bett und einige Kommoden. Die Möbel waren im gleichen Stil wie die des Büros. Ihre Taschen standen auf einem kleinen Tisch und Ares hatte sich auf einer Vogelstange niedergelassen. Die Laken des Bettes waren aus schwarzer Seide und fühlten sich himmlisch an. Die Rothaarige lies sich nach hinten sinken und schlief sofort ein.

Ginny wachte durch ein sanftes Streicheln auf. Die Hand zog ihr Profil und die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach. Als der Finger an ihren Lippen ankam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in Blaue, die sie liebevoll anschauten. Ginnys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Oliver!", flüsterte sie. Er lächelte sie an, was Ginny den Rest gab.

„Hallo. Du weißt schon, dass es sich nicht gehört in fremden Betten zu schlafen.", schmunzelte er und stupste ihre Nase an. Ginnys Haut brannte unter den Berührungen Olivers.

„So fremd ist mir das Bett nicht.", grinste sie ihn frech an. Wood schaute sie entsetzt an. Doch Ginny beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Sie liebte seine Lippen und sie liebte ihn. Halt, warte! Sie liebte ihn? Oliver Wood? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Sie ‚kannte' ihn doch erst seit einem Tag. Der Kuss vertiefte sich und Ginny schob die Gedanken vorläufig beiseite. Es räusperte sich wieder jemand und Ginny stöhnte enttäuscht auf, was Oliver zum Lachen brachte. Sie trennten sich langsam, sich immer wieder kleine Küsschen gebend.

„Wood? Essen!", schnarrte Malfoy und Ginny konnte für einen Moment pure Eifersucht in seinen Augen sehen. Oliver nickte und gab Ginny einen letzte Kuss, bevor er mit Draco den Raum verlies. Die Weasley fühlte sich von Dracos Blick erschlagen. Warum hat er mit seinen Blicken Oliver fast umgebracht? Sie wollte nicht, dass er wegen ihr auf Oliver sauer war, auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste warum er sauer auf ihn war. Langsam tapste sie aus dem Zimmer und war überrascht auf dem Tisch, neben der Schlafzimmertür, die leckersten Sachen zu sehen. Eine Karte lag auf der Obstschale. Ginny lief schnell rüber und öffnete sie.

_Weasley,_

_Das Essen hab ich dir bringen lassen. Wenn du irgendwas möchtest rufe nach Amy, meiner Hauselfin. Sie weiß, dass du bei mir „wohnst". Ich komm erst spät wieder. Dein Schlafzimmer ist neben dem Meinem._

_Lass es dir schmecken!_

_Draco_

Sie nahm sich eine Schüssel mit Suppe und begann Gedankenversunken zu löffeln.

„Schmeckt es?", kam es von hinter ihr.

„UAH!", erschrocken sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und lies die Schüssel fallen. Der Inhalt verteilte sich mit einem schönen roten Fleck auf dem Teppich. „So ein Mist. Draco bringt mich um! Der schöne Teppich! Ich bin geliefert.", fing sie an zu murmeln und vergas den Grund für dieses Unheil.

„Nana, junge Dame! Wer wird den so Fluchen? Muss ich dir das immer wider sagen?", schmunzelte es hinter ihr. Ginny drehte sich um und musste lächeln, als sie den Malfoy Vorfahr sah.

„Hallo, Sir Joaquin!"

„Und? Bist du des Zauberns nicht mächtig?", grinste er sie malfoyhaft an.

„Ich…uh…na ja, ja.", sie wurde rot. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und reinigte den Teppich.

„Und? Schmeckt es nun?", fragte er sie ein weiteres mal.

„Bei meiner Mutter schmeckt es besser, aber das hier", sie zeigte auf den Tisch. „ kann man auch essen."

„Eine freche Weasley. Wenn das nichts wird. Was machst du überhaupt hier, junge Dame? Das Trampeltier scheint nichts von deiner Anwesenheit wissen.", das Bildnis zog die Augenbraun hoch.

„Ich verstecke mich vor meinem Verlobten.", nuschelte sie. Sie griff nach einem Stück Pastete.

„Aber warum verstecken? Heiratet man heutzutage nicht aus Liebe?", die Augenbraun des Portrait gingen, falls es noch möglich war, weiter hoch.

„Pff, sieht man ja bei Malfoy.", grummelte sie.

„Wie bitte? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, junge Dame."

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, Sir Joaquin.", sagte sie etwas lauter.

„Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich dich in Ruhe lassen.", er verbeugte sich und ging aus dem Bild. Ginny sank in ihren Sessel. Sie starrte die Wand an und überlegte, wie sie die Sache mit Harry klären sollte. Harry… Immer wieder fragte sie sich, wann sie es seine Veränderung verpasst hatte. Sie hatte ihn geliebt und nun? Alles weg? Was hatte sich verändert? Sie hatten sich auseinander gelebt. Schon während des Krieges. Doch konnte ihre Liebe daran so schnell zerbrechen? Irgendwie konnte und wollte sie es nicht glauben. Er war für sie da gewesen, hatte an sie geglaubt. Und sie? Sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich an Malfoy ran zu machen. Malfoy… Den gab es ja auch noch.

„Ein Königreich für ein Leben ohne Probleme.", murmelte sie. Vielleicht sollte sie einen Brief an Harry schreiben. Sie mussten das klären. Sie stand auf und tapste zu dem großen Schreibtisch. Sie nahm sich Pergament und Feder und ging zurück zu ihrem Sessel.

_Hallo Harry,_

_Ich bin nicht entführt worden. Erst recht nicht von Malfoy._

Nein! Ganz schlechter Anfang. Sie knabberte an der Feder. Wie fing man so etwas am dümmsten an?

_Harry,_

_Aufgrund des Artikels im Tagespropheten habe ich mich entschlossen mich bei dir zu melden. Ich bin in Sicherheit, weder Entführt noch irgendwie anderes in Gefahr. Glaube mir! Nach deinem plötzlichen Auftauchen in meiner Wohnung und…_

Weiter kam sie nicht. Die Müdigkeit hatte sie wieder überwältigt.

* * *

Das wars erstmal. Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht allzu enttäuscht, dass ich Oliver wieder eingebaut habe, aber ich kann ihn jetzt nicht so einfach verschwinden lassen. Außerdem wird Draco Ginny deswegen im nächsten Chap zur Rede stellen.

ByeBye winktz


	9. Wie alles begann

Hallo!

Wow, ich bin erstaunt, dass es noch vor meinen Sommerferien fertig geworden ist. Also das gibt jetzt mal ein Lob!!!!!

Ich habe bemerkt, dass ihr Sir Joaquin wirklich zu mögen scheint, also habe ich mich entschlossen ihn in diesem Chap eine etwas größere Rolle einnehmen zu lassen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Danke an meine fleißigen Reviewer. knuddel Ich hab euch ganz dolle lieb!!!!!!!!

So, was gibt es zu diesem Chap zu sagen? Ja, diesmal wird aus Dracos Sicht der Dinge berichtet.

Also:**_ Enjoy It_**!!!!!!

* * *

„Wood? Essen!", schnarrte Draco. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Ginny lag auf _seinem_ Bett und über ihr lag Wood, seine Hand unter ihrem Shirt und sie wild küssend. In ihm stieg ein Gefühl auf, welches er nicht kannte. Ihn durchflutete es heiß und er hätte schwören können, dass seine Ohren rot waren. Seine sonst so kalte Maske konnte auf seinen Gesichtszügen lassen, doch seine Augen konnte er damit nicht bedecken. Am liebsten hätte er Oliver von Ginny gerissen und ihm den Crucio auf den Hals gehetzt. Er ging aus dem Zimmer, er konnte das Szenario nicht mehr mit anschauen. Was bildete sich dieser Möchtegern Quidditschspieler eigentlich ein? Sich auf _seinem_ Bett mit _seinem_ Mädchen zu küssen. _Seinem_ Mädchen?

„Uh, großer Fehler Draco! Du hast dich einmal von der Weasley um den Finger wickeln lassen, dass passiert dir kein zweites Mal!", rief er sich gedanklich selbst zur Ordnung.

„Weasley Feuer, hu? Das hat alle Malfoys schon immer magisch angezogen.", erklang es neben Draco. Sir Joaquin, kicherte etwas zu feminin über seinen Wortwitz und schaute dann wieder zu Draco, welcher ihn nicht zu beachten schien, und das gefiel dem Bildnis überhaupt nicht. Schließlich ignorierte man keinen Malfoy, auch nicht in der Familie!

„Mr. Malfoy? Ich glaube Sie sollten wieder in die Welt der normal sterblichen zurückkommen. Obwohl ein Malfoy schon allein von seinem Stand her nicht „normal sterblich" ist.", fügte er hinzu und schaute seinen Urur…Enkel kritisch an.

„Ich bin in der Welt der „normal sterblichen" und jetzt halten Sie bitte ihre Klappe!", schnarrte Draco zurück und Sir Joaquin ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus seinem Gemälde, nicht ohne ein „Pff" zuvor.

Malfoy setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und versuchte so entspannt wie möglich zu wirken. ‚Also ob nichts passiert wäre. Es ist ja auch nichts passiert! _Überhaupt nicht! Rede es dir nur noch ein. Deine mickrige Schutzmauer vor dem Weasley Feuer wird sowieso bald schmelzen wie Eis!'_

„Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Kopf, Sir Joaquin!", knurrte Draco und schnellte hoch, als Wood sein Büro (‚_Endlich!'_) betrat.

„Seid ihr… Bist du fertig?", fragte er etwas verkrampft. _‚Ein Malfoy und verkrampft?', _spöttelte die Stimme seines Vorfahrens.

„Ja, Draco. Können wir?", Draco nickte nur und ging schnell aus dem Büro.

„Was ist den los mit dir?", Oliver schaute ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas, von wegen es gäbe Probleme mit der Firma.

„Dracilein? Hast du Oliver schon zu unserer Hochzeit eingeladen?", Pansy's Grunzen erklang vom anderen Ende des Tisches. ‚Warum kann man hier nicht mal in Ruhe Essen?', fragte sich der Malfoy verzweifelt und setzte ein süßliches Lächeln auf, während er sich seiner Verlobten zu wand.

„Nein, Pansylein. Ich dachte du hättest das getan, schließlich hieß die Aufgabenstellung, dass du die Hochzeit _alleine _organisieren solltest und ich dachte, da fällt das Verschicken der Einladungen auch mit herein. Aber ich kann mich auch täuschen, schließlich bin ich ja nicht der jenige, der sämtliche Prüfungen mit ‚Ohnegleichen' abgeschlossen hat.", Draco hörte Oliver leicht husten, als dieser sich vor lachen an seiner Suppe verschluckte.

„Aber das hast du doch, Dracilein.", Pansy schaute ihn ungläubig an. _‚Und so was willst du heiraten? Wie weit bist du gesunken? Wie weit sind die Malfoys gesunken?! Ich an deiner Stelle würde die kleine Weasley nehmen.'_

Oliver lachte laut los und erntete einen ungläubigen Blick von Pansy, welche dadurch noch dümmer wirkte.

„Warum lachst du?", grunzte sie ihn an. _Wie konnte so was Dämliches jemals nach Slytherin kommen?_

„Pansy, ich würde sagen, dass du gehst und dich um die Hochzeit kümmerst und ich und Wood gehen in mein Büro!", Draco stand elegant auf und schaute Parkinson dabei spöttisch an. Diese nickte und schrie nach einem Hauself. Oliver und Draco gingen wieder zurück in den Seitenflügel. Der Malfoy riss die Tür zu seinen Räumen auf. Schnellen Schrittes rauschte er hinein und sein Blick wanderte zu dem Tisch, wo er das Essen für Ginny hatte hinstellen lassen. Der Rotschopf saß in einem Sessel, welcher neben dem leeren Gemälde von Sir Joaquin stand, und schlief. Langsam ging er auf sie zu, den Fakt ignorierend, dass Oliver ebenfalls im Raum war. Dieser hielt sich zurück und beobachtete gespannt, wie Draco auf Ginny zuging.

Wie Ginny so da saß erinnerte sie ihn an eine Porzellanpuppe. Ihre roten Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und ihre Haut wirkte so weiß wie Porzellan. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie grummelte bei der Berührung und drehte sich abrupt um. Der Malfoy nahm beleidigt die Hand weg und stand auf. _Bei diesem Wood hätte sie das sicherlich nicht gemacht._, erklang Joaquins Stimme in seinem Kopf und Draco musste ihm Recht geben. Er warf Oliver über seien Schulter hinweg einen kurzen Blick zu und hoffte, dass er seinen plötzlichen Hass ihm gegenüber nicht bemerkte.

„Was ist, Draco?", fragte Oliver und schaute ihn skeptisch an. ‚Wenn Blicke töten könnten!'

„Was soll sein, Wood?", schnarrte Malfoy.

„Seit du mich und Ginny auf deinem Bett gesehen benimmst du dich merkwürdig, das ist!", schnappte der Braunhaarige zurück.

„Pf...", Oliver konnte nicht anders als Grinsen.

„Eifersüchtig?", murmelte er amüsiert und Draco schnellte herum.

„Wie kommst du darauf, Wood?", knurrte er. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als ob Wood Recht hätte.

„Ich bin nicht blind.", grinste ihn Oliver an und ging zu Ginnys Sessel. Er wollte sie hoch heben, um sie ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen, doch Draco schaute ihn abermals böse an und so lies Oliver seine Hände hochschnellen und ging vom Sessel zurück. Der Blonde hob Ginny hoch, welche ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und sich enger an ihn zog. Ein vertrautes Gefühl durchflute ihn, als er dir kleine Rothaarige Frau in ihr Schlafzimmer trug. Vorsichtig lies er sie auf ihr Bett gleiten und löste ihre Arme von seinem Nacken. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und drehte sich um, nur um einen amüsierten Oliver entgegen zu blicken.

„Was?!", fauchte er ihn an.

„Nichts.", Wood drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer, gefolgt von Malfoy, der sich innerlich um Fassung bemühte.

„Wie seid ihr beide damals überhaupt zusammengekommen.", Draco stoppte mit seinen Ausführungen und schaute Oliver fragend an.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Mich interessieren deine Besenmodelle im Moment recht wenig. Also, wie seid ihr damals zusammengekommen, Ich meine: Eine Weasley und ein Malfoy. Was Unterschiedlicheres gibt es doch fast nicht.", sagte Oliver simpel und schaute Malfoy erwartungsvoll an.

„Es war in ihrem sechsten Jahr. Potter hatte sie am Ende des vorherigen Schuljahres verlassen. Aus irgendwelchen heroischen Gründen. Sie wandelte durch die Schule wie ein Geist, ein wunderschöner Geist. Irgendwann im Januar bin ich mit irgendeinem Mädchen durch Zufall in den Raum der Wünsche gestolpert und dort saß sie. Auf gelöst in Tränen. Ich hab das Mädchen fortgeschickt und Ginny getröstet. Sie wusste nicht wer ich war und als sie wieder klar sehen und denken konnte hat sie mich geschlagen und danach geküsst. Daraufhin haben wir uns fast jeden Abend getroffen. Erzählt, einfach nur dagesessen oder irgendwas anderes gemacht. Können wir jetzt weiter machen?"

* * *

Und wie fandet ihr es????

LG Eure Saphi


	10. und wie es endete

Hallo meine Hübschen!!!

Also, hier ist das nächste Chap. Es ist nicht so lang wie die anderen, aber man erfährt jetzt endlich wie Draco und Ginny getrennt wurden. Es werden jetzt mehrere kleine Chaps kommen und auch die anderen Storys werden weiter geschrieben. Ich hoffe ihr freut euch schon drauf.

Danke an meine lieben Reviewers!!!!!! Ich hab euch ganz dolle lieb!

Enjoy it, Eure Saphi!

* * *

Ginny wachte am nächsten morgen in einem großen Bett auf, welches eindeutig nicht das ihre oder das von Oliver war. Wie ist sie hier her gekommen? Das Letzte, woran sie sich noch erinnern konnte, war wie sie einen Brief an Harry geschrieben hatte. Oh Merlin, was ist wenn Draco ihn gefunden hat? Sie sprang aus ihrem Bett und rannte zur erst besten Tür. Sie riss sie auf und blieb wie versteinert stehen. Ein nackter, und ich meine wirklich NACKTER (AN: Atmen Mädels, atmen nicht vergessen xD), Draco Malfoy stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

‚Und ich dachte in der Schule wäre sein Hintern schon perfekt gewesen.', Ginny wurde bei dem Gedanken rot und dennoch konnte sie ihre Augen nicht abwenden.

Draco fühlte einen Luftstoß an seinen nackten Beinen und drehte sich um, was er da sah verschlug ihm die Sprache. _‚Tststs… Was muss ein Malfoy schon sehen, damit es ihm die Spr-… Ooooohhh.'_

„G- Gin- Ginny. Was….", stotterte Draco und tastete blind nach einem Handtuch. Sie stand nur in Hotpants und einem Top vor ihm und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Endlich hatte Draco ein Handtuch gefunden und wickelte es sich um die Hüften.

„Draco… Tut mir leid. Ich wollte… Falsche Tür… Haus… Zimmer- wusste nicht…'Tschuldigung.", die Rothaarige wurde immer leiser. Ihr Gesicht war knallrot und sie schaute peinlich berührt zu Boden. Draco fand sie, wie sie so dastand, so schön wie nie. Ihre Hände knetete sie nervös und sie trat von einem Fuß auf den andren. Sie glich einem Kleinkind nicht einer Frau. Draco ging auf sie zu und hob ihr Kinn an. Er lächelte.

„Es braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein. Ist ja nicht so, dass du das nicht alles schon gesehen hast."

„Damals sahst du auch noch nicht so aus.", flüsterte sie und fuhr über eine Narbe, die sich über seine ganze Brust zog. Draco erschauderte bei ihrer Berührung und beobachtete sie genau.

„Das war Voldemord.", antwortete er auf ihre nicht ausgesprochene Frage.

„Oh Merlin. Was hat er getan? Und warum.", ihr Finger wanderte weiter über seinen Brustkorb runter zu seinem Bauch. Sie schaute ihn an und er fürchtete sich davor ihr die Frage zu beantworten.

„Kannst du dich noch an unseren letzten Abend erinnern?", sie nickte. „Ich bekam ein paar Stunden vorher einen Brief von meinen Vater, ich sollte in dieser Nacht Hogwarts endgültig verlassen. Was ich dann auch getan habe. Das habe ich dir schon erzählt gehabt, aber Vaters Begründung war eine andre. Voldemord hatte über unsere Beziehung erfahren. Ein angehender Todesser und eine Weasley. Ein Malfoy und eine Weasley. Er fragte mich über unsere Beziehung und ich antwortete ihm Wahrheitsgemäß. Ich stand unter Wahrheitsserum. Danach folterte er mich und durch einen mir unbekannten Zauber fügte er mir die Narbe zu. Es tat so unheimlich weh und ich wollte nur noch sterben. Die ganze Zeit habe ich an dich gedacht, an unsere gemeinsame Zeit und was du aus mir gemacht hast. Ich hasste die Todesser, ich hasste meinen Vater und ich hasste Riddel, für das was er mir angetan hat und vor allem was er dir damals angetan hat.", Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Ihre roten Harre fielen ihr wirr ins Gesicht und bedeckten dieses. Vorsichtig wischte er ihre Tränen weg. Sie trat näher an ihn heran und umarmte ihn. Draco war überrascht von dieser plötzlichen Geste, dennoch zog er sie enger an sich. Nach einer Weile löste sie sich etwas von ihm und schaute ihn an. In ihren Augen lag Angst, Mitgefühl und etwas, was er schon lange nicht mehr in den Augen einer Frau für ihn gesehen hat: Liebe.

„Es tut mir so leid, Draco."


	11. Eine Geschichte und ein Brief

Hallo Welt!!!!!

Ich trau mich eigentlich gar nicht noch irgendwas zu sagen "... Es hat wirklich Ewigkeiten gebraucht und ich fühle mich echt mies...Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Chap trotzdem.

Ich habe heute den halben Tag an dem Chap gesesen, da ich eine riesen Angst habe morgen mit blauen Flecken auf meinem Po aufzuwachen (ich hoffe es fühlt sich eine Person angesprochen und ich hoffe ebenfalls, dass mir diese Person noch mal die Ehre erweist mir ein Review zu hinterlassen ))))) )

An alle anderen, die mir ebenfalls ein Kommi dagelassen haben, vielen, vielen, vielen..., vielen Dank. Sie bedeuten mir wirklich viel.

Ich werde mich bemühen, dass es bald weiter geht...vor allem auch mit meiner Buchjägerin

GLG

Eure Saphi

**Enjoy it!!!**

* * *

ooOOoo

„_Es tut mir so leid, Draco."_

Diese Worte, so einfach sie auch waren, beruhigten ihn, nachdem er sich fast in Rage geredet hatte. Ginny lies von ihm ab und hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt, um ihre Tränen zu verbergen.

„Wo… Wo geht's in dein Büro?", stotterte sie.

„Die Tür gegenüber von der hier, in deinem Zimmer.", die Rothaarige nickte und schlich aus dem Bad. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Wegen ihr wurden Draco so viel Schmerz bereitet. Dabei wussten beide, dass ihre Beziehung nicht hätte sein dürfen. Sie hätten auf die Vernunft hören und nicht auf das, was ihre Gefühle gesagt haben.

„Scheiß Weasley – Sturheit und verdammter Malfoy - Stolz ", flüsterte sie frustriert.

„Nanana, wer wird den solche Ausdrücke _schon wieder_ verwenden? Muss ich dich erst noch in Nettikette erziehen, damit du eine Malfoy werden kannst?", Ginny sprang erschrocken in die Luft. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie schon im Büro angekommen war.

‚Das Portrait bringt mich noch ins Grab, wenn es mich weiterhin erschreckt!'

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir!", murmelte sie und lies sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, wo sie am vorigen Abend eingeschlafen war.

„Was bedrückt dich so, meine Hübsche?", fragte Joaquin sanft und setzte sich auf den Samtboden seines Bildes. Er schaute die Rothaarige besorgt an.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Sir Joaquin. Es geht nur um meine Verlobten und Draco.", sie lächelte ihn müde an.

„Darf ich wissen, wer dein Verlobter ist?", das Portrait schaute sie neugierig an, aber immer noch mit einer gewissen Besorgtheit.

„Wenn Sie es nicht weiter erzählen?", witzelte Ginny und lachte gequält. „Harry Potter."

Joaquin stand wieder. Seine Hände hatte er an seine Hüften gestützt und schaute sie entrüstet an. Mit einer eleganten Kopfbewegung schwang er sein blondes Haar nach hinten.

„Das die Geschichte sich immer wiederholen muss. Man wird doch ganz wirr im Kopf.", schimpfte das Bild und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Was soll das, Sir?", rief Ginny entrüstet. Joaquins Gesichtsausdruck nahm einen zärtlichen, ja fast väterlichen Ausdruck an. Er schaute sie ein paar Minuten lang nur an und seufzte schließlich.

„Das wird eine lange Geschichte, meine Liebe. Wo soll ich nur beginnen?", das Portrait stöhnte theatralisch.

„Am Anfang.", murmelte Ginny. Er schaute sie strafend an, was die Rothaarige dazu veranlasste rot zu werden und tiefer in ihren Stuhl zu versinken.

„Wie du sicherlich weißt, existiert das Geschlecht der Malfoys schon seit Ewigkeiten. Es ist bis auf die Gründung Hogwarts zurückzuführen und weiter. Das gleiche bei den Weasleys. Die beiden Familien standen nicht von Anfang an im Streit, im Gegenteil. Der Streit begann damit, dass sich die Weasleys plötzlich verweigerten mit den Malfoys zu florieren. Keiner weiß warum. Wir Malfoys haben uns das nicht lange gefallen lassen und uns ebenfalls abgewandt. Wie du sicherlich weißt, sind weibliche Weasleys sehr selten und wurden bis jetzt _immer_ mit einem Malfoy verheiratet. Es ist eine Art Tradition und, das ist der Witz an der Sache, immer aus Liebe. Das letzte Weasley – Malfoy – Paar, vor dem Streit, war ungefähr 158 Jahre nach der Gründung Hogwarts. Es folgten keine Weasley – Damen für ungefähr zwei Jahrhunderte. Juliette Weasley war die Erste. Die Geschichte von ihr und Romeo Malfoy kennst du ja. Shakespeare -großartiger Mann- hat ihre Geschichte aufgeschrieben. Jaja, nur das Ende war erfunden. William war ein guter Freund beider Familien und wünschte sich, dass sie irgendwann in Frieden zusammen leben könnten. Du bist dir Nachfolgerin von Julia.", Joaquin schaute sie bedeutungsvoll an.

„Aber… Das ist nicht möglich.", flüsterte Ginny. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

„Doch, meine Liebe. Es ist möglich. Du solltest dem Schicksal nachhelfen und dich als erstes um den Verlobten kümmern.", das Portrait deutete mit seinem Kopf zu dem Sessel, auf dem sie saß. Die Weasley sprang erschrocken auf, als sie bemerkte, was er meinte und suchte verzweifelt nach dem Brief, den sie die Nacht zuvor an Harry geschrieben hat.

„Wo ist er nur? Bitte, Bitte, Bitte komm zu Mami.", sie tastete blind unter jedem Sessel im Arbeitszimmer, bis ihr schließlich eine Idee kam.

„Ich bin ja auch selten dämlich! _Accio Brief._", murmelte sie. Der Brief kam unter dem Sessel neben ihr zum Vorschein. Sie faltete ihn auseinander, überflog ihn und schrieb ihn zuende:

_Harry,_

_Aufgrund des Artikels im Tagespropheten habe ich mich entschlossen mich bei dir zu melden. Ich bin in Sicherheit, weder Entführt noch irgendwie anderes in Gefahr. Glaube mir! Nach deinem plötzlichen Auftauchen in meiner Wohnung und der Drohung war ich verunsichert. Du hast mir Angst gemacht. Bitte verzeih mir, aber du hast dich verändert. WIR haben uns verändert._

_Kannst du dich noch an unsere Zeit in Hogwarts erinnern? Ich habe dich damals verehrt! Du warst mein Ritter in der glänzenden Rüstung und auf dem weißen Pferd und ich… ich war das kleine Mädchen, was nur die Schwester deines besten Freundes war. Ich hätte damals alles getan, nur um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber ich bin gescheitert. Nach meinem ersten Jahr war ich ein gebrochenes Mädchen. Ich hatte keine Freunde, alle schauten mich verächtlich an, weil ich diejenige war, welche über Hogwarts so ein Unheil gebracht hat. Ich habe gelitten und das zurecht… Weiß du wie sich das anfühlt? Gehasst zu werden? Ignoriert? Verachtet? _

_Nein, nicht wirklich. Du hattest immer irgendwelche Freunde, die hinter dir standen. Meine Verehrung für dich ist damals in Neid umgeschwungen. Neid, weil du so großartige Freunde hattest. Neid, weil du Voldemord widerstehen konntest. Neid, weil du stark bist und ich schwach._

_Aber selbst nach der ganzen Geschichte mit Tom hast du mich ignoriert. Es kam mir vor, als ob du dich bestätigt gefühlt hast. Bestätigt darin, dass ich nur ein dummes, kleines, leicht beeinflussbares Mädchen bin, was sogar auf ein Tagebuch reinfällt. Es hat mich verletzt._

_Was ich damit sagen will, ich habe aus der Sache gelernt. Ich bin stärker geworden. Stark genug, dass du mich bemerkt hast. Schließlich sind wir ein Paar gewesen. Aber anscheinend war ich nicht stark genug für dich. Du hast mich betrogen und das tat mehr weh, als von dir ignoriert zu werden._

_Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, würdest du sicherlich „Fratanisierung mit dem Feind" nennen und wenn nicht du, dann sicherlich Ron. Ich habe in der Zeit, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass du mich betrügst (noch dazu mit Chang, hättest du dir nichts Besseres suchen können?), einen Freund gefunden, wo ich gedacht habe, ihn dort nicht zu finden. Er hat mir geholfen über dich hinweg zu kommen und noch mehr. Er war und ist der einzige dem ich jemals ganz Vertraut habe._

_Du wirst dich fragen, warum er der einzige ist, dem ich jemals vertraut habe. Schließlich habe ich dir und sogar Tom vertraut. Das stimmt nicht ganz. Tom hat nur die richtigen Fragen zur richtigen Zeit gestellt und somit bekommen, was er wollte. Und du… Du bist einfach Harry. Harry Potter. Mein Held. Aber niemand dem ich jemals ganz Vertrauen würde._

_Und weil ich das nicht kann, möchte ich hiermit unsere Verlobung lösen. Ich kann niemanden heiraten, der zum einem mich nicht liebt und zum anderen, dem ich nicht vertraue. Ich liebe dich Harry, aber nicht auf die Weise wie wir beide es verdienen. Und ich weiß, dass du mich auch nicht auf diese Weise liebst. Du hast es nie getan. Wir fügen uns beiden nur Schmerzen zu und du warst doch immer derjenige der den Schmerz anderer mit all seiner Kraft vermeiden wollte. Also helfe mir nur noch dieses eine Mal und vermeide diese Schmerzen._

_Ginny_

Mit Tränenverschmierten Gesicht legte sie die Feder beiseite.

„Ist das ein Brief an Potter?"

* * *

Und?? War der Brief zu schmalzig?? Bitte ein review hinterlassen... Eure Saphi 


	12. Explode I

Hallo ihr da!!!!!

Ich melde mich auch mal wieder zu Wort! Ich hab gar nicht so viel dazu zu sagen...nur das ich hoffe, dass ich wieder ein paar mehr Reviews bekommen. Liegt es an mir oder an der geschichte oder tritt im Moment eine leichte Review-Verdrossenheit ein?

Aber ich will nicht merkern! **_DANKE_** an alle Reviewer, welche mir ein Kommie hinterlassen habe...das bedeutet mir wirklich viel!

In der Hoffnung, dass es euch weiterhin gefällt!

Eure Saphi

**Enjoy It!**

* * *

ooOOoo

„_Ist das ein Brief an Potter?"_

Ginny drehte sich ertappt um. Draco stand hinter ihr, blanke Enttäuschung, Eifersucht und Hass in seinen Augen.

„Draco…", war alles, was sie raus brachte. Sir Joaquin beobachtete das Geschehen vor ihm mit großem Interesse. Er hatte bemerkt, wie Draco in sein Büro gekommen ist, wollte aber der jungen Weasley nichts sagen. So sehr musste man dem Schicksal nun auch nicht nachhelfen.

„Du WAGST es! In _meinem_ Haus, in _meinem_ Büro, einen Brief an POTTER zu schreiben. OHNE meine Erlaubnis. Was ist in dich gefahren?! Möchtest du wieder zurück zu ihm? BITTE! GEH! ES HÄLT DICH KEINER AUF!", Draco stand mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihr. Ginny schüttelte es am ganzen Körper. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

„Draco…", flüsterte sie wieder.

„Draco? Was Draco? GEH! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen.", er zeiget mit ausgestreckten Arm auf die Tür.

„Draco, ich finde es reichlich übertrieben Ginerva rauszuschmeißen.", mischte sich jetzt Sir Joaquin ein. Das sein Enkel sie rausschmeißen wollte ging dann doch etwas zu weit.

„Das ist _mein_ Haus! Ich kann bestimmen, wer hier wohnt und wer nicht! Und _sie_ gehört eindeutig NICHT dazu!", schrie Draco das Bildnis an.

Joaquin räusperte sich beleidigt und sprach weiter: „Dann solltest du auch das Trampel heraus schmeißen, da sie hier noch weniger hingehört als Miss Weasley."

„Dieses ‚Trampel' ist meine Verlobte und wird in einem Monat ebenfalls eine Malfoy sein, also halte dich zurück!", knurrte Draco, den Blick dennoch auf Ginny lassend. Die Rothaarige stand ihm gegenüber und zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper. Ihr Gesicht war kreide bleich und ihre Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Draco bereute es, sie so angeschrieen zu haben. Doch er konnte seine Wut nicht zügeln.

„Sie wird nie eine Malfoy sein und das weißt du. Du verabscheust sie ebenso so sehr wie ich, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Sei kein Dummkopf, Draco!", versuchte das Portrait an ihn zu appellieren.

„D… D… Draco. Ich muss Harry einen Brief schreiben. Er wird sonst das gesamte Ministerium auf dich ansetzen und, noch schlimmer, meine Brüder. Bitte lass ihn mich schicken.", flüsterte die Weasley, immer noch mit Angst erfüllter Stimme.

„Ne…", setzte der Blonde an, wurde aber von dem mahnenden „Draco" seines Großvaters unterbrochen. „Nur, wenn ich ihn vorher lesen darf.", sagte er trotzig.

Joaquin seufzte auf. _So was Stures wird es nicht noch mal geben. Benimmt sich wie ein Kleinkind. Aber ihm sei verziehen, schließlich ist er verliebt._

Ginny reichte ihm zögernd den Brief, welcher ihr aus den Händen gerissen wurde. Malfoy faltete ihn schnell auf und begann mit lesen. Sein Blick wandelte sich von der anfänglichen Wut in Verwunderung zu Trauer um am Ende des Briefes eine Mischung aus allen drein zu haben.

„Oh…", war alles was aus seinem Mund kam. Er reichte ihr den Brief und nickte, dann drehte er sich um und stürmte aus seinem Büro.

„Was zum…?", flüsterte Ginny.

„Frag besser nicht, Kleines. Ich bezweifle, dass du und ich es verstehen werden.", sagte Joaquin und ging aus seinem Bild.

Ginny lies sich benommen auf einen der Sessel sinken. Ares kam angeflattert und setzte sich auf ihre Schulter. Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll aus seinen großen Augen an, bis er schließlich genug hatte. Der Vogel hüpfte in ihren Schoss, schnappte sich den Brief und verschwand.

* * *

ooOOoo

Harry lief in seinem Büro auf und ab. Man mochte es kaum glauben, aber er sorgte sich um Ginny. Schließlich war es seine Verlobte…

Dennoch sorgte er sich nicht um sie, als Frau die er liebte und mit der er sein Leben verbringen wollte, sonder Harry sorgte sich um sie, wie um eine Schwester.

Ein blondhaariger Mann erschien in einem der Gemälde und lies sich elegant auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Harry warf ihn einen kurzen Blick zu und widmete sich wieder seinem Fußbodenbelag. Er ging zwei Schritte, dann blieb er stehen und wandte sich dem Gemälde wieder zu.

„Darf ich fragen wer Sie sind?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und musterte das Bild argwöhnisch.

„Sir Joaquin Malfoy. Ich war einer der ersten Zaubereiminsiter der Geschichte. Sie müssten von mir gehört haben, Mister Potter.", er schaute ihn spöttisch an und lehnte sich zurück. Harry wurde unweigerlich rot, als er feststellte, dass er in Zaubereigeschichte nicht aufgepasst hatte.

„Und warum habe ich Sie noch nie gesehen?"

„Ich bevorzuge meine Gemälde in Malfoy Manor.", kam die überhebliche Antwort. Potter blickte ihn fragend an. Dann zählte er endlich eins und eins zusammen.

„Malfoy Manor? Landsitz der Malfoys?"

Das Bild rollte mit den Augen und nickte ungeduldig mit dem kopf.

„Könnten Sie mir sagen, ob sich da im Moment eine junge Rothaarige Frau aufhält?", Harrys grüne Augen fixierten den Blonden. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Können Sie nicht einfach ja oder nein sagen!", rief Harry verzweifelt.

„Könnte ich, wenn ich wollte!", flötete das Gemälde.

„Und was müsste ich tun, damit sie wollten?", schnappte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Ui, da hat aber jemand ein aufbrausendes Temperament! So was hätte ich mir in meiner Amtszeit nicht erlauben dürfen. Es wäre sofort eine Revolution ausgebrochen.", stellte der Malfoy fest und legte seine Beine über die Lehne seines Stuhls. Harry zog bei dieser, doch recht unmalfoyhaften, Bewegung die Stirn kraus.

„Wie wäre es mit der standesgemäßen Beantwortung des Briefes, welcher hier gleich eintrudeln wird?", setzte Joaquin nach und begutachtete seine Nägel. Potter wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als hinter ihm ein Knistern zu hören war und der Phönix erschien.

„Ares?", kam es ungläubig von Harry. Der Phönix flötete kurz und lies Ginnys Brief auf Harrys Tisch fallen. Der Minister nahm sich den Brief und las ihn sich zwei Mal durch. Der Gesichtsausdruck nahm die gleichen Züge an, wie die Malfoys und schließlich lies er den Brief sinken.

„Sie ist bei Malfoy.", es war eine Feststellung. Joaquin räusperte sich zur Bejahung. „Malfoy…"

* * *

Bitte, bitte, bitte ein Review...steigert die Produktivität des Schreiberlings! ;) 


	13. Explode II

Hallo, oh meine göttlichen Leser!!

Ich muss mich so unendlich dolle bei euch entschuligen! _Kekse für alle!!_

Ich hatte eine verdammt unkreative Phase, dazu kam Schule und ziemlich viel Herzschmerz...

Mein Po ist schon Himmelblau, zu recht...ich hoffe ihr boykottiert mich jetzt nicht! _noch mehr Kekse!!_

Bitte, bitte lest dieses Chap! Bitte, bitte,bitte ...ich flehe auf Knien!

Ich habe es extra etwas länger gemacht und meinen Frust über die ganze Männerwelt an Harry ausgelassen (nichts gegen meine männlichen Leser _Küsschen _).

Verzeiht mir! Ich hab euch alle lieb. Vielen Dank für all die großartigen Reviews!

_Küsschen und Kekse_

Eure Saphi

„_Malfoy…"_

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Sollte er die Auroren schicken, selbst dort aufkreuzen, oder auf seinen Amtsvorgänger hören? Sämtliche seiner Intuitionen schrien die beiden ersten Antworten, nur sein Verstand stimmte der letzten Antwort zu.

Abermals überflog er den Brief. „_Ich liebe dich Harry, aber nicht auf die Weise wie wir beide es verdienen. Und ich weiß, dass du mich auch nicht auf diese Weise liebst." _Merlin, sie hatte ja Recht. Sie war praktisch seine Schwester. Trotzdem kratzte es mehr an seinem Stolz, als er gedacht hatte.

„_Ich habe in der Zeit, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass du mich betrügst (noch dazu mit Chang, hättest du dir nichts Besseres suchen können?), einen Freund gefunden, wo ich gedacht habe, ihn dort nicht zu finden." _Cho… Sie hatte geweint, zusammen mit ihm, als er ihr von seiner Verlobung mit Ginny erzählt hatte. Er wollte eigentlich sie heiraten, endlich öffentlich mit ihr zusammen sein. Aber seine verdammten Berater hatten ihn darein gequatscht. „Held der Zauberwelt mit Schwester seines besten Freundes zusammen", so oder so ähnlich titelten sämtliche Blätter des magischen Britanniens. Der perfekte Schachzug, wenn man Seamus und Dean glauben durfte. Nichts kommt besser, als wenn der Held aller mit seines Mitstreiters Schwester zusammenkommt. Auf der langen Suche nach einer Familie würde er nun endlich ein offizielles Mitglied seiner „Adoptivfamilie", der Weasleys. Wie dramatisch. Harry musste unwillkürlich mit den Augen rollen.

Er wusste ganz genau, dass Ginny ihn immer angebetet hatte. Und in seinem sechsten Jahr schwärmte er auch für sie. Aber Cho war einfach stärker… Anscheinend hat Ginny der Sache doch nicht so lange nachgetrauert, wie er gedacht hatte. Aber warum ausgerechnet Malfoy? Seinem Feind? Theoretisch sogar ihr Feind?

„Was macht sie bei Malfoy?", donnerte er plötzlich. Wenn Joaquin überrascht war, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Beide scheinen… Freunde zu sein.", kam es aus dem Rahmen.

„Aber warum?! Sie ist meine Verlobte! Was erlaubt sie sich? Wir beide stehen in der Öffentlichkeit! Sowas können wir uns verdammt nochmal nicht leisten! Vor allem ich nicht, als Zauberreiminister! Dem Ministerium wird das nicht gefallen.", schimpfte Potter vor sich hin und lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab.

„Potter! Sie haben mir etwas versprochen.", Sir Joaquin schaute ihn mahnend an und Harry fühlte sich kurz an seinen Mentor erinnert.

„Ich werde zu ihr gehen. Ich werde die Verlobung nicht so einfach lösen. Wir brauchen einen Grund, so einfach kommt sie mir nicht davon.", er nahm sich seinen Umhang und eilte zum Kamin.

„Mr. Potter, ich halte das für keine gute Idee.", Harry blieb stehen und schaute das Bild fragend an. „Es gibt, so ungern ich das zugeben muss, ein Problem.", der Malfoy – Urahn legte eine dramatische Pause ein. „Das Trampel, welches mein Enkel seine Verlobte nennt, weiß nichts von der Anwesenheit Miss Weasleys. Einfach in Malfoy Manor einzufallen wäre, meines Erachtens nach, eine eher suboptimale Idee."

Der Minister grummelte unwillig und Schreitete zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, zog ein Blatt und eine Feder heraus und begann zu kritzeln. Ares, der seine Chance auf baldige Abreise roch, landete elegant neben Harry und streckte sein Bein aus.

„Was haben Sie da geschrieben?", fragte Joaquin scharf.

„Ich habe meine Ankunft angekündigt. Ich werde in fünf Minuten zu Malfoy flohen.", er fummelte ungeduldig am Bein des Phönix.

„Ich werde meinen Enkel benachrichtigen.", und weg war Joaquin.



ooOOoo

„Er kommt her?", keuchte Ginny. „Nicht gut… Gar nicht gut…", Ares trällerte zustimmend.

Die Tür ging auf und Draco kam herein, gefolgt von ihrem „Verlobten".

„Kann mir bitte jemand erklären, was dieser Spaß hier soll?!", fauchte der Hausherr.

„Ich habe einen Brief von meiner verschwundenen Verlobten erhalten und wollte _sie _eigentlich fragen, was _dieser Spaß hier soll_!", kam es, leicht sarkastisch angehaucht, von Harry, welcher sich ohne umschweife und ohne gebeten worden zu sein, in einen der Sessel niederließ. Draco bekam das mit und schaute den Minister verächtlich an.

„Ich glaube alles wurde in Ginny's Brief bestens erklärt, Potter!", schnarrte er.

„_Minister _Potter, bitte!", kam es gleichgültig von Harry. Der Blonde schaute nur genervt.

„Harry, was verstehst du nicht?", fragte Ginny leise, die sich an das Bücherregal presste, als ob sie am liebsten darin verschwinden würde.

„Warum willst du die Verlobung lösen?! Ist das ist so schwer zu verstehen! Wir beide stehen in der Öffentlichkeit! Wir sind „das Paar der Zauberwelt – wenn wir es nicht schaffen, dann keiner". Kannst du dich noch an diese Schlagzeile erinnern?", fauchte Harry und ballte seine Hände zusammen.

Oh ja, sie konnte sich noch ziemlich genau an diese Titelseite erinnern. Die „Hexenwoche" titelte so, als sie erfuhren, dass Harry und Ginny heiraten würden. Untermalt war das ganze mit einer Collage aus mehreren Bildern, die sie von der Schulzeit bis zu ihrem Verlobungstag zeigten. Das war so ziemlich der Moment, wo Ginny nur noch rennen wollte. Weit, weit weg. Hauptsache weg von Harry und seiner Cho.

Sie nickte nur. Draco stand da und beobachtete die Szenerie vor ihm. Ginny war eingeschüchtert und wurde von Minute zu Minute kleiner. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein schien unter Potters Fuchtel ziemlich gelitten zu haben. Wo wir gerade bei Potter sind, dieser redete sich immer weiter in Rage und beschimpfte Ginny. Sie könne das nicht aufgeben, beide hätten eine Aufgabe, denen sie sich nicht entziehen könnten, das Wohl der Zauberwelt stehe auf dem Spiel, sie sei unfähig über sowas zu entscheiden, er wüsste zwar, dass sie niemals eine gute „First-Lady" abgeben würde, aber er hätte es sich ja auch nicht aussuchen können. Draco kochte innerlich vor Wut. Er schaute zu Ginny, die immer hilfloser und verlorener schien. Ihre Augen waren vor Scham auf den Boden gerichtet und ihr Gesicht rot. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sie sich so unterdrücken lässt. Eine Weasley!

Dann kam etwas, was ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb und ihren Körper vor unterdrückten Schluchzern zittern ließ. Cho Chang. Harry Potter verglich Ginny mit Cho Chang!

„Cho würde eine viel bessere Frau sein! Ihr ganzer Stil, ihre Art. So viel eleganter als deiner. Du bist immer so ungeschickt, laut, direkt, aufgedreht… Ich könnte ewig so weiter machen. Aber du bist meine Verlobte! Die Schwester meines besten Freundes. Wenn ich mich von dir trennen würde, würde das meinen Status senken. Genau DAS kann ich nicht riskieren.", Ginny war während der Predigt auf dem Boden gesunken und weinte. Harry hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet und verspürte sogar eine gewisse Genugtuung, dass seine Verlobte auf dem Boden hockte und sich die Seele aus dem Leib weinte. Sie war doch schließlich Schuld an der ganzen Misere.

„POTTER!", donnerte es plötzlich neben Harry. Sogar Draco zuckte zusammen und Ginny rollte sich noch mehr zu einem Ball zusammen. Der Minister schaute erschrocken zu dem Gemälde neben sich. Sir Joaquin thronte über ihnen, ein zorniges Glitzern in dem sonst makellosen Gesicht.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, in den Gemäuern der Malfoys, so über einen unserer Gäste zu reden? Entschuldigen sie sich augenblicklich bei Miss Weasley, oder ich werde dafür sorgen, das sie nicht nur des Hauses, sondern auch Ihres Amtes verwiesen werden!", trotz der ruhigen Stimme, lag 

etwas mehr als bedrohliches in der Weise, wie Joaquin seine Drohung aussprach. Harry starrte das Gemälde an, sich entscheiden, ob er der Forderung nachgeben sollte. Und wichtiger, inwiefern Gefahr von ihm ausginge.

„Entschuldigung Ginny.", murmelte er schließlich. Sir Joaquin lächelte das markante selbstzufriedene Malfoylächeln.

„Gibst du Ginny's Wunsch statt?", fragte Draco.

„Wir werden uns etwas ausdenken müssen. So einfach geht das nicht.", grummelte Harry. Ginny schaute von ihrer Position auf. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen, ihr Gesicht ist von knallrot zu kreidebleich gewechselt, ihre Haare glichen einem Vogelnest, durch das verzweifelte Festkrallen ihrer Hände in ihnen.

„W..was?", hauchte sie. Draco war es jetzt egal, was Potter über ihn denken würde und gab seinem inneren Kampf nach, ob er Ginny trösten sollte oder nicht. Er ging zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie, dann schlang er seine Arme um sie und hob sie in eine weniger niederträchtige Haltung. Ginny, verstört von der ganzen Situation, ließ es geschehen.

„Als erstes müssen wir deine Familie informieren. Danach denken wir uns etwas aus, was der Grund für die Lösung der Verlobung sein könnte. Vielleicht das du mich betrogen hast, oder wie bauen die Nummer mit der Entführung weiter aus.", Harry schien sich nicht mehr bewusst zu sein, dass er nicht allein im Raum war. Er starrte gedankenverloren auf seine Schuhe und hörte nicht das empörte Aufschnappen Sir Joaquins.

„Betrogen, Potter?!", knurrte Draco. „Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit? Das ihr beide eher wie Bruder und Schwester zueinander seid!"

„Nein, nein. Das würde nicht glaubhaft kommen. Ich werde mit Dean und Seamus darüber reden und euch innerhalb der nächsten Wochen bescheid geben.", damit stand er auf.

„Was soll mit Ginny passieren?", fragte Draco aufgebracht. Der Mann hatte Nerven!

Harry drehte sich erstaunt um, als ob die Frage überflüssig sei: „Sie kann bei dir bleiben, oder geht zurück in ihre Wohnung. Ich würde Ersteres bevorzugen, so bleibt mir die Option des Ausbaus der Entführungsstory."

„Was ist mit mir? Du beschuldigst MICH, dass ich sie entführt habe! Bring meinen Namen wenigstens wider ins reine, wenn du schon so ein verlogener Bastard sein musst!", Draco hievte Ginny in eine stehende Position.

„Jaja, geht in Ordnung, Malfoy.", winkte Harry ab. „Wartet auf eine Eule von Seamus oder Dean. Ginny, du redest mit niemanden, außer mit Leuten die eingeweiht sind. Auf Widersehn!", und weg war er.

„Oh mein Gott!", murmelte Ginny.

„Du gehst jetzt erstmal ins Bett! Du bleibst die ganze Zeit bei mir. Ich versprech dir, dass du aus der Geschichte besser rauskommst, als Potter."

Ginny nickte nur müde und ließ sich von ihm in ihr Schlafzimmer bringen. In Gedanken betete sie zu Merlin, dass alles gut werden würde.

Darf ich überhaupt nach einem Review fragen??

Hab euch Lieb

Freu mich über Kritik, Lob, Ideen...Ideen vor allem für Harrys nächsten Schritt!

Alle Rechtschreibefehler gehören mir! xD (wollte ich schon immer mal schreiben)


End file.
